


stages of saying "i love you"

by JedIrem



Series: Modern Fantasy [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beards, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Everything Turns Out Fine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Licking, Light Angst, Making Out, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Nipple Licking, Parties, Past Stucky, Secrets, Smut, fangirling, implied larry and evanstan, mentions of health problems, steve rogers is stressed about his girlfriend, superheroes and girlband friendship, unprotected sex
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIrem/pseuds/JedIrem
Summary: "En sevdiğin süper kahraman kim?""Captain America."***"Birkaç gün önce... Bir röportajda en sevdiğin süper kahramandan...""Captain America.""Evet... Ondan bahsetmişsin.""Bahsetmek denemez. Bu daha çok... Sadece bir soru soruldu ve ben de cevapladım. Ertesi gün hakkımda kırk tane haber falan olacağını bilmiyordum." Kız güldü. "Bunu hep söylüyordum zaten, neden herkes yeni bir şeymiş gibi davranıyor, anlayamıyorum.""Şey, dün akşam Yüzbaşı Rogers son albümünüzün ne kadar iyi olduğuyla ilgili bir tweet attı.""Aman Tanrım, gerçekten mi?"





	stages of saying "i love you"

_"En sevdiğin süper kahraman kim?"_

_"Captain America."_

***

_"Birkaç gün önce... Bir röportajda en sevdiğin süper kahramandan..."_

_"Captain America."_

_"Evet... Ondan bahsetmişsin."_

_"Bahsetmek denemez. Bu daha çok... Sadece bir soru soruldu ve ben de cevapladım. Ertesi gün hakkımda kırk tane haber falan olacağını bilmiyordum." Kız güldü. "Bunu hep söylüyordum zaten, neden herkes yeni bir şeymiş gibi davranıyor, anlayamıyorum."_

_"Şey, dün akşam Yüzbaşı Rogers son albümünüzün ne kadar iyi olduğuyla ilgili bir tweet attı."_

_"Aman Tanrım, gerçekten mi?"_  

*** 

**_Evre 1:_ **

Irene elindeki şampanya dolu bardağını parmakları arasında çevirirken düşünüyordu. Aslında tam olarak düşündüğü söylenemezdi; daha çok kendini içinde olduğu kalabalıktan izole etmeye çalışıyordu. Yanındaki seksen yedi kiloluk anksiyete topu ile biraz zordu tabii ki. Etrafı süzen Chris'e döndü. "Eğleniyor musun?"

Chris yeni çıkmaya başlamış sakalını kaşıdı ve hızlıca başını salladı, yalan söylediği her halinden belliydi. Irene önlerinden geçen kominin birini durdurdu ve parlak bir bardaktaki ne olduğunu çözemediği bir içkiyi aldı, dalgın arkadaşının eline tutuşturdu. Bugün panik ataklar için uygun bir gün değildi.

Ne için olduğunu unuttuğu bir yardım gecesindelerdi ve ortalık ünlü, nüfuz sahibi zengin insanlarla doluydu. Irene çoğunu tanıyordu, ortalık sanatçı doluydu zaten. Çok azıyla konuşabilmişti, gerçi bütün  gece Chris'in yanından hemen hemen hiç ayrılmadığı düşünülürse bu yine de bir başarı sayılırdı.

 _Kanserli çocuklar,_  diye hatırladı birden. Kanserli çocuklar için düzenlenen bir yardım gecesindelerdi, yakın arkadaşı Chris Evans onun yalnız kalmaması için eşi olarak gelmeyi kabul etmişti ve Waldorf Astoria'nın son derece lüks balo salonundalardı. Kulaklarına hoş bir müzik doluyordu, Chris'in de içinde olduğu küçük alanında sakin hissediyordu. Önlerinde sürekli bir hareket vardı; bazı insanlar dans ediyorlardı, bazıları küçük gruplar halinde sohbet ediyorlardı, komiler tıpkı karıncalar gibi sürekli bir yerlere koşturuyorlardı ve her şey genç kızın başını döndürüyordu. Dışarı çıkması gerekiyordu.

"Hava almam gerek," dedi omuzlarını oynatırken. İp kadar ince askıları olan siyah ve düz bir elbise giyiyordu, elbisenin boyu dizlerinin üstünü geçiyordu ama yine de kısa olduğu söylenemezdi ve  _üstüne yapışan türdendi._  Irene ona tavsiye verdiği için Cookie'yi boğazlayacaktı. Chris'e döndü. "On dakika kafayı yemeden durabilir misin, yoksa benimle mi gelmeyi tercih edersin?"

"Başımın çaresine bakabilirim,  _anne_ ," dedi Chris gözlerini devirirken. "O kadar acınası bir halde değilim." Elindeki bardağını dudaklarına götürürken Irene kapıları açık olan geniş balkona çıkmıştı bile. 

Balkonun sarı ve taş korkuluklarına yaslandı. Küçük el çantasından telefonunu çıkardı ve sosyal medya hesaplarını kontrol etmeye başladı. Aslında bunu telefonundan yapıyor olması çoğu zaman ona zorluk çıkarıyordu; mesela Twitter'da her saniyede bir yirmi tane etkileşim alması telefonu için iyi değildi ve o da bu yüzden bilgisayarını tercih ediyordu. Instagram daha çok katlanılabilirdi, Tumblr ise en iyisiydi.

Facebook?

Dalga geçiyor olmalısınız. 

Aslında Irene çoğu zaman ünlü olmanın tadını çıkarıyordu denebilirdi. Onu seven bir sürü insan vardı örneğin; akla gelmeyecek işler çıkarıyorlardı ortaya. Hikayeler, çizimler, videolar ve daha bir sürü başka şey. Beş yıl önce çoğu kişiye ulaşmakta daha başarılıydı, ona sevgi dolu bir tweet atan hayranına cevap yazabiliyordu ama artık herkese yetişemiyordu. Hafif bir rüzgar esti ve kız ürpermeden edemedi. Belki de üstüne bir şeyler almalıydı en başta. 

"Üşüyor musun?"

Başını kaldırıp kimin onunla konuştuğuna baktığında bir süre ne cevap vereceğini bilemedi. Ağzı hafifçe aralandı ama ses çıkmadı. Önceden üşüyorduysa da artık böyle olmadığından emindi çünkü kırmızının en koyu tonuna döndüğünü biliyordu. Adamın bakışları endişeliden meraklıya dönünce kendini toparladı ve yaslandığı taş korkuluktan ayrılıp doğruldu. Boğazını temizledi ve, "Hayır," dedi. Bir an önce kızarmasının geçmesini umdu, ayrıca kalp atışlarının da yavaşlaması gerekiyordu.

Adam gülümsedi ve elini uzattı. "Steve Rogers." 

Küçüklüğünden beri Nathan ile kahramanlıklarını dinlediği adam karşısındaydı. Ve Irene uzatılan dost elini tutmak yerine, yüzünde alık bir gülümsemeyle onu izliyordu. 

_Bir şeyler yapmalıyım, onu etkilemem gerek! Kendine gel, Irene._

Hızlıca, neredeyse refleks denilecek bir hızda hem de, bardağını dolu olmasına rağmen diğer eline aldı ve Steve'in büyük elini tuttu. Sıcak ama pek de yumuşak olmayan eli hissettiğinde kalbi göğsünden çıkacakmış gibiydi. 

Aslında olay şuydu; Irene bütün hayatını Steve Rogers'la ilgili hikayeleri dinleyerek geçirmişti. Ne kadar büyük bir ulusal kahraman olduğunu en başından beri biliyordu, Captain America'nın ne için var olduğunu ve ne değerleri savunduğunu da. Büyürken onu örnek almıştı hep, her sabah uyandığında  _Acaba Steve Rogers bugün ne yapardı?_  diye düşünürdü ve gülümserken hayal kurardı. Tanrı aşkına, adam onun ilk aşkıydı bir kere. Eski odasındaki duvarlarda posterleri vardı.

Irene milliyetçi biri değildi, aklınızda bulunsun. O sadece bir bayraktan ziyade, bireysel özgürlük ve haklar için savaşmayı doğru buluyordu. Devletler yıkılırdı ama insanlar kalıcıydı. 

Okul çocuğu kıkırdamasını tutmaya çalışırken normal göründüğünü umuyordu. Başını salladı. "Irene Waters. Sizinle tanışmak büyük bir onur, efendim-"

Steve hızlıca başını iki yana salladı. "Tamam, dur bir saniye. Orduda değiliz. Benimle sıradan biriymişim gibi konuşabilirsin."

Irene kaşlarını çatarken düşünüyordu. "Ama siz sıradan biri değils-"

"Öyleyim." Bunu söylerken genç adam son derece ciddi görünüyordu, kız ona karşı çıkmamaya karar verdi. "Sadece... Kendin ol? O zaman her şey daha az garip olur."

Genç kız kaşlarını kaldırdı ve koyu kırmızı ile renklendirilmiş dudaklarını büzerek ellerine baktı. "Kendim olmam her şeyi  _daha çok_  garip yapar aslında." Başının arkasını kaşıdı. "İnsanların biraz fazla açık sözlü olduğumu söylediklerini biliyorum. Yani... Bu onları eğlendiriyor gerçi, çünkü o zaman magazincilere malzeme çıkıyor ve... Tanrım, saçma sapan konuşuyorum, değil mi?" Kısacık siyah kıvırcıklarına daldırdı elini. 

Steve'in yüzünde büyük bir gülümseme vardı. "Hayır, hayır. Bu daha çok... Beklenmedikti, yani benim için." Onun da elinde içi dolu bir bardak vardı, Irene ne içtiğini merak etti. "Daha geçen gün grubunun son albümünü dinliyordum ve şimdi de seninle konuşuyorum."

"O çöpü nasıl dinleyebildin?" dedi Irene gülerek. "Tanrım, müzik zevkin berbat olmalı." Başını onaylamayarak iki yana salladı ve bitmek üzere olan şampanyasından bir yudum daha aldı. Bir yandan, içinden çığlık atmakla meşguldü. 

"Hadi ama,  _Strangers in Love_  harika bir albüm!" Gülmeye başladı, Irene olduğu yerde eriyordu. "Nasıl bir müzik zevkim olduğunu düşünüyordun peki?

"Indie olmadığından emindim, ta ki şimdiye kadar." Düşünür gibi yaptı. "Bilemiyorum... Frank Sinatra ya da... Ella Fitzgerald? Kulağa çok eski gibi gelmiyor, değil mi?" Dudağını ısırdı.

"Aslında, ben buzdan çıkalı on üç yıl oldu ama hala insanların geçmişe takılı olduğumu düşünmeleri son derece garip geliyor, anlarsın ya?" Omuz silkti ve Irene yerin dibine geçmek istedi. "Değiştim ve... Şimdi sahip olduğum hayata odaklanmaya çalışıyorum." Silik bir şekilde gülümsedi ve genç kızın yüzünü incelemeye başladı. "Her şey iyi gidiyor."

O sırada Irene Chris'in sesini duydu. "On dakika neden yirmiye çıktı?" diye söyleniyordu. İkisi de smokini içinde harika görünen adama baktı. Şimdi Chris'in elinde başka bir bardak vardı, değişik bir kokteyle benziyordu. Yeşil ve mavi aynı bardakta buluşmuştu ama nedense hiç güzel görünmüyordu. Irene bardağın dibinde kalan şampanyayı tek bir yudumda bitirdi ve sonra yanlarına ulaşmış arkadaşına döndü.

"Sen ne zaman sözlerimi tuttuğumu gördün?" diye dalga geçti. "Berbat bir insanım, benimle takılmamalısın." Telefonunu çantasına attı ve sırıtarak Chris'e döndü. 

Chris içini çekti. "Annem her zaman kötü seçimler yaptığımı söyler. Şimdi ona inanmaya başlıyorum." Kokteyl dolu bardağını dudaklarına götürdü ama Irene onu dürtükleyince bir adım yana kaçtı ve itiraz edercesine inledi. "Kabasın."

"Anneni bu işe karıştırma, Lisa beni senden daha çok seviyor diye kıskanıyorsun." Uzun olmayan saçlarını omzuna atıyormuş gibi bir hareket yaptı. Chris gözlerini devirerek hiçbir şey söylemeden onları izleyen Steve'e döndü ve elini uzattı, ikisi de tokalaştılar.

"Burada olduğunu bilmiyordum," dedi Chris özür diler gibi. "Uzun zaman oldu, değil mi? Nasıl gidiyor?"

Chris ve Steve tabii ki arkadaşlardı, beş film sonrası -şunu altı yapalım;  _Infinity War_  bu sene vizyona giriyordu- bir arkadaşlığın doğmamasını görmek saçma olurdu. En başta Chris endişeliydi; rolünün verdiği yükü kaldıramayacağını düşünüyordu ama birçok ısrar sonucunda rolü kabul etmişti. Biyografi filmleri çekmek zordu, her şeyi en doğru halinde perdeye aktarmak araştırma, kaynak ve bolca zaman gerektiriyordu. Konu hele ki Captain America ise ekstra özen gösterilmeliydi. Tabii ki bazı olayların gizlenmesi sonucunda -devlet bütün sırlarının açığa vurulmasından hoşlanmazdı- ortaya iyi bir iş çıkmıştı. Sonuç; gelecek vaat eden bir kariyer ve ulusal kahramanın arkadaşlığı. Boston'dan gelme sıradan bir gencin hayal ettiğinden daha fazlasıydı. Chris Evans bir rüyayı yaşıyordu.

"Harika, her şey... İyi." Irene'e döndü. "Biz de konuşuyorduk." Yüzünde hiç kaybolmayan güzel bir gülümseme vardı.

İkisi de birbirlerine korkunç bir şekilde benziyorlardı, Chris'in saçındaki sarı boyanın akmış olması sebepsiz bir şekilde Irene'i rahatlatıyordu.

"Konuşuyordunuz demek?" Gülmemek için dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, tabii ki  _biliyordu_. Chris ve Irene altı senedir arkadaşlardı. Birbirlerinden sakladıkları çok az şey vardı. 

Gerçekte, arkadaş olma hikayeleri biraz garipti. Yıl 2011'di ve  _Irene &Auspicious Brunettes_ -genç kız her zaman grubun ismini saçma bulmuştu- daha ilk albümlerini yeni çıkarmış yeni yetme bir gruptu, Irene ve arkadaşları o zaman on sekiz yaşındalardı. İstedikleri başarı çabuk gelmişti, çok geçmeden indie müzik çevresinde kendilerine bir yer edinmişlerdi ve ikinci albümlerine hazırlandıkları sırada artık ünleri indie dünyası ile sınırlı değildi. Manhattan çıkışlı amatörler artık büyük ligdelerdi. 

Kariyerinin başındayken, her şey Twitter'a bir fotoğraf atmasıyla başladı. On sekiz yaşındaki küçük Irene, büyük ekran televizyonunda  _Captain America: The First Avenger'ı_  izliyordu ve yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma vardı. Baş parmağını kaldırarak kameraya bakıyordu. Birkaç gün sonrasında Chris fotoğrafa bir tweet atmıştı ve Irene bütün gün evin içinde koşturmuştu. Peşinden gelen birkaç komik tweet sonucunda Chris ve Irene arkadaş olmuşlardı.

Tabii magazin olayı çok yanlış yorumluyordu. Herkes onların bir ilişki içinde olduğunu düşünüyordu ve insanlar aralarındaki yaş farkından bahsedip duruyordu. Irene dedikodulardan biraz da olsa etkilenmişti ve bir süre belki de Chris'ten hoşlanabileceğini düşünmüştü ama bu çok saçmaydı; o sırada bir erkek arkadaşı vardı ve Irene asla onu aldatmazdı. 

Chris genç kızın Steve Rogers'a olan ilgisini biliyordu -hadi ama, onları bir araya getiren en başta o ilgi değil miydi ki sanki?- ve hep bununla dalga geçerdi. Irene ise ya ona dil çıkarır, ya da kafasının arkasına vururdu. Aslında Irene birçok kere ondan kendisini Steve ile tanıştırmasını istemişti ama bazen fırsat olmuyordu, bazen de genç kız çok heyecanlanıp vazgeçiyordu. Eğer Steve Rogers ile tanışırsa büyünün bozulacağını düşünüyordu.

Büyü bozulmamıştı elbette.

"Evet,  _konuşuyorduk,_ " dedi Irene imalı bir ses tonuyla. "Söylemek istediğin bir şey mi vardı?"

"Hayır, yok." Sırıtması kaybolmuyordu. Bardağını tuttuğu eliyle genç kızın çantasını işaret etti. "Fotoğraf çekeceğini sanıyordum. Rheme Instagram için fotoğraf atman ile ilgili bir şeyler dememiş miydi?"

"Şey, Rheme patronum değil,  _ben onun patronuyum_  ve istediğimi yaparım." Durdu ve elindeki boş bardağı korkuluğun üstüne koydu dikkatlice. Çantasından telefonunu çıkardı. "Fotoğrafı kendim istediğim için çekeceğim." Sonra durdu ve gözlerini kıstı. "Ne çekeceğimi bilmiyorum."

İki adam da  aniden kahkaha attılar, Irene yeniden kızarmadan duramadı. Chris genç kızın telefonuna uzandı. 

"Benim bir fikrim var-"

"Senin fikrini uygulamak istemiyorum, başımı hep belaya sokuyorsun."

Chris gözlerini devirdi. "Komik olma." Tekrar telefona uzandığında, bu sefer Irene onu durdurmadı. Chris kamerayı açarken konuşuyordu. "Fazlasıyla klas bir fotoğraf olacak. Steve ve sen..." Irene onun gülmemek için dudağını ısırdığını görmezden gelemiyordu. Çok eğlendiği kesindi. "Tam şurada duracaksınız." Irene'in biraz önce dayandığı korkuluğu işaret ediyordu. "Irene, balkon kapısına doğru dön. Steve, sen Ufaklık'ın arkasında dur-"

"Hey!"

Steve kıkırdadı.

"Kısa olduğun gerçeğini görmezden gelecek değilim." Ağırlığını sağ bacağına verdi. "Ne diyordum? Evet, sen Irene'in arkasında dur. İkiniz de kapıya doğru bakın." Sonra durdu ve elindeki kokteyl bardağını Irene'in eline tutuşturdu. Irene içmek için harekete geçtiğinde, "Sana onu içmen için vermedim," diye araya girdi. Irene ona bakıp dil çıkardı. Chris onları kısa bir süre inceledi, Irene'e bardağı nasıl tutması istediğini gösterdi ve Steve'e de ceketinin önünü açmasını, sağ elini pantolonunun cebine sokmasını söyledi. Kendini kaptırmışa benziyordu. 

Birkaç küçük kamera ayarlaması sonucunda Chris tatmin olmuşa benziyordu. Fotoğrafı çekti. Irene telefonunu aldığında mutluluktan ağlamak istedi. Steve'e döndü. "Seni fotoğrafa etiketleyebilir miyim?" diye sordu heyecanla.

"Elbette," dedi Steve gülümseyerek. "Harika olur."

"Ehem, rica ederim," diye lafa karıştı Chris tek elini pantolonunun cebine sokup topukları üstünde sallanırken. Sonra arkasını döndü ve içeriye yöneldi. Yarım saat önceki endişeli halinin kaybolduğunu görmek Irene'i rahatlatmıştı. Chris içeri girerken arkasından seslendi.

"Sana daha sonra, etrafta tanık olmadığı zaman teşekkür edeceğim! Kimsenin karizmamın çizildiğini görmesini istemem!" Güldü ve Steve'e döndü, Chris'in peşine takılması gerektiğini biliyordu. Çabuk olmalıydı. Esas duruşa geçti ve Steve'i selamladı. "Yüzbaşı." Steve sırıtıyordu, eğlendiği belliydi.

Irene gülümseyerek göz kırptı ve hiçbir şey demeden içeri girdi.

 

**_Evre 2:_ **

Gecenin kalanında Irene bir daha Steve Rogers ile konuşma fırsatı bulamadı, halbuki o fırsat için böbreğini bile verirdi. Yorgun düşmüştü, insanlara canlıymış gibi görünmekten yorulmuştu. Bir süre Cookie ile mesajlaştı ve biraz da olsa aklını uzaklaştırabildi olduğu ortamdan. 

Gözüne ilişen bir manzara ile sinirden tüylerinin bir kedi gibi diklendiğini fark etti. Steve ondan on metre kadar uzaktaydı, tanımadığı insanlarla dolu bir grubun içindeydi ve gülümseyerek onlarla konuşuyordu. O sırada, sırtı Irene'e dönük kısa platin sarısında saçları olan bir kadın elini Steve'in omzuna dayadı ve neşeli bir kahkaha patlattı. Irene alnındaki damarın attığını hissedebiliyordu.

Chris de onları inceliyordu. "O kadın kim?" diye sordu.

"Ne bileyim ben?" diye cevap verdi Irene huysuzlukla. 

"Sakin ol, şampiyon."

Kadın sola döndü ve Irene yüz hatlarını seçebildi. Chris'in ağzı şaşkınlıktan daha çok açılırken, Irene ancak yüzünü ekşitebildi. 

" _Taylor Swift mi?_ " dedi Chris gülmeye başlayarak. Sonra, bu geceki bilmem kaçıncı mavi-yeşil kokteylini dudaklarına götürdü. "Ne diyebilirim ki? İkisi de parlak Amerikan çocukları, ikisini bir arada görmemek imkansız olurdu." 

Irene hüzünle içini çekti. "Birazdan geleceğim." Ve çıkışa yöneldi.

 

**_Evre 3:_ **

Steve bütün karmaşanın içinde biraz nefes almak için dışarı çıktığında onu gördü. Telefonuna eğilmiş, bir şeylerle oyalanıyordu. Bir elinde yarısı bitmiş şampanya bardağı vardı ve sağ ayağıyla kendince ritm tutuyordu. Saçları oldukça kısaydı, bir erkeğinki kadar hem de ama yine de gür ve kıvırcıktılar. Şimdiye dek gördüğü en koyu tonda kahverengi irisleri vardı, öyle ki dikkatle bakılmazsa siyah olduğu bile düşünülebilirdi. Siyah gece elbisesi davetteki bütün kadınların elbiselerine göre daha sadeydi, düzdü ve göğsünde orta büyüklükte bir dekoltesi vardı. 

Çıplak kollarından bütün dövmelerini görebiliyordu Steve; sağ omzunu baştan sona kaplayan bir melek dövmesi, sol göğsünde Latince bir kelime, sol kolunun iç kısmındaysa büyük bir rüya kapanı vardı. Biraz daha yaklaştığında iki bileğinde de dövmeler olduğunu gördü. Sağ bileğindeki Arapça bir yazıydı ve sol bileğindeki de renkli bir tek boynuzlu at çizimiydi. Tek boynuzlu at biraz garip duruyordu, sanki ilk defa dövme yapan biri tarafından çizilmiş gibiydi.

Sonra rüzgar esti ve genç kız kıpırdandı. Steve kendini tutamayıp ona üşüyüp üşümediğini sordu. Saçma bir şekilde kıza karşı korumacı hissediyordu, o kadar narin ve küçük görünüyordu ki. Kızın yüzündeki ifade görülmeye değerdi. Sanki piyango ona çıkmış gibi mutlu bakıyordu yüzüne, oldukça şaşkındı da. Steve onu tanıyordu, birkaç gün önce YouTube'da dolaşırken bir grubun -Irene&Auspicious Brunettes- şarkısına denk gelmişti ve sonrasında da şarkının olduğu albümü sonuna kadar dinlemişti. O grubun solisti olan kızdı,  _Irene Waters_. Kendini bu şekilde tanıtmıştı.

"O çöpü nasıl dinleyebildin?" diye sormuştu kendini tutamayıp gülerken, konuştukları sırada. Kendi çalışmasını yeterli bulmadığı belliydi ama açık olan başka bir şeyse, insanların ondan farklı düşündüğüydü. 

Konuşması kolay biriydi, heyecanlanıp yanlış cümleler kuruyor olabilirdi ama en azından dürüst olduğu gerçeği değişmiyordu. Belki de Steve'in aradığı şey buydu. Sharon'dan sonra kimseyle uzun süreli bir birlikteliği olmamıştı ve yanında engel olmadan durabilecek birinin özlemini çekiyordu. Sıradanlık istiyordu, dürüstlük ve tutku. Karşısındaki daha yeni tanıştığı birinden bunu beklemek uygun muydu ki?

Ardından Chris Evans gelmişti. Hollywood nedense süper kahramanlara takıntılıydı ve on yıldan fazladır her yıl yeni bir süper kahraman biyografisinin olduğu filmler çekiyorlardı. Ayrıca gezegende gerçekleşmiş önemli olaylar da kameranın hedefiydi. Kendi biyografi filmlerinin başrolü Chris'e ait idi. Çok geçmeden aralarında güçlü sayılabilecek bir arkadaşlık bağı oluşmuştu ama son zamanlarda sıklıkla görüşebildikleri söylenemezdi. Bu yüzden Chris'in onlara yaklaştığını gördüğünde şaşırmadan edemedi Steve.

Chris Irene için gelmişti. Belli ki ikisi Steve'in Chris ile olan arkadaşlığından daha sıkı bir ilişkinin içindeydiler. En iyi arkadaşlar olabilir miydiler? Birbirlerini sürekli ezmeye çalışmalarından belli oluyordu, oldukça yakındılar. Irene'in Chris'e olan bakışlarından bile görülebiliyordu. Steve nedenini anlayamadığı bir halde hüzünlü hissetti, o da Irene ile bu kadar yakın olmak isterdi. Uzun zamandır böylesine neşeli ve rahatlamış olduğuna kendisi bile şahit değildi.

Irene en sonunda ona veda edip içeri girdiğinde Steve de balkonda durmadı, belki çok geçmeden yine konuşabilirlerdi. En azından o öyle umuyordu. Ama sonunda tanımadığı insanlarla baş başa kalınca pes etti. Ertesi gün Chris'ten genç kızın numarasını istese çok mu garip olurdu? Paltosunu almak için vestiyer bölümüne uğradığında kimseyi göremedi ve kaşlarını çattı. "Merhaba?" Sonra başını iki yana salladı, boşluğa seslendiği için aptal gibi hissediyordu.

Tezgahın altından bir el uzandı, bir şey istermiş gibi parmaklarını hareket ettirdi. "Fişi alayım." Ses aşağıdan geliyordu. Steve'in kaşları daha çok çatıldı, sesin sahibini tanıyordu. Aşağı doğru eğildiğinde bacaklarını kendine çekmiş bir halde oturan Irene'i gördü. Gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. 

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu.

Irene hızla başını kaldırıp ona baktı, yine kızarıyordu. Utanmıştı belli ki. Boğazını temizledi. "Ben, eee... Kamu görevi?" Durumunu toparlamak istercesine otuz iki diş sırıttı. Steve bu kez kendini tutmadı ve gülmeye başladı. Genç kız yavaşça ayağa kalktı, Steve geri çekildiğinde dirseklerini tezgaha dayadı ve öne eğildi. Bir elini ona doğru uzattı. "Gerçekten fişi almam gerekiyor, yoksa elin boş dönersin." Sesi son derece çekici bir tondaydı.

Steve o gece eli boş dönmeyecekti.

Cebindeki vestiyer fişini çıkardı ve genç kızın açık avucuna bıraktı. Irene gülümsedi ve küçük kağıdı parmakları arasında dolaştırırken arkasındaki bir kapıya yöneldi. "Hemen dönerim." Steve orada öylece dikilmek istemiyordu, bu yüzden etrafına bakınarak açık bırakılmış kapıdan içeri süzüldü. Kapıyı kapatıp arkasını döndüğünde karşısında geniş ve iyi ışıklandırılmış bir oda buldu. İçerisi palto ve türlü ceketle doluydu. Hepsi düzenli bir şekilde asılmışlardı ve her askının başında belli bir numara aralığının olduğu etiketler yapıştırılmıştı. Gözleri Irene'i aradı ve çok geçmeden onu arka taraflarda bütün dikkatiyle askı numaralarını incelerken buldu.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve genç kıza doğru yürüdü, iki eli de pantolonunun ceplerindeydi. "Pekala, gerçekten kamu görevi mi yapıyorsun?" diye sordu elinden geldiğince sıradan bir ses tonuyla.

Irene güldü ama ona dönmedi. "Hayır." Durdu ve yanındaki askı grubuna geçti. 

"O zaman..?"

"İçeride biraz bunaldım. Ve vestiyer görevlisinin de dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündüm."

"Sürekli hayır işi mi yaparsın?" Steve sesinin alaycı çıkmasını engelleyememişti.

"Sadece katıldığım davetlerde katlanamadığım bir manzara gördüğümde." Bunu o kadar sıradan bir şeymiş gibi söylemişti ki, Steve'in aklından kayıp gidebilirdi bile. Elindeki fişe baktı ve bir askı grubunun önünde durarak asılı kıyafetleri karıştırmaya başladı. Steve kısıtlı vaktinin kaldığını biliyordu.

"Balkondan çıktıktan sonra seni tekrar görebileceğimi düşünmüştüm."

Cümlesi sonunda kızın dikkatini çekmiş olmalıydı ki, başını kaldırdı ve ona baktı, Irene nedense yüzündeki bütün makyajı silmişti. Bakışlarında üzüntü gördü Steve. Sebebini merak etti. "Beni aradın mı peki?"

"Şey, ev-"

"Çünkü  _Taylor Yapışık Swift_  ile oldukça eğleniyor gibi görünüyordun. Beni değil, herhangi birini bile aradığını pek sanmıyorum." İçini çekti ve askıları kısa bir süre daha karıştırdı, bu sırada Steve şaşkınlığını üstünden atmaya çalışıyordu. Bu ne demek oluyordu Tanrı aşkına?

"Göründüğü gibi değildi," derken buldu kendini.

Irene sonunda paltosunu bulmuştu, üstünde olmayan tozları eliyle sildi ve askısından çıkarıp Steve'e uzattı. "Sanırım neyin ne olduğu beni pek ilgilendirmiyor. Özür dilerim, o şekilde konuşmamam gerekiyordu. Saygısızlık ettiğimi biliyorum." Buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi, hatta gülümseme olduğu bile söylenemezdi. Daha çok yersiz bir dudak gerilmesiydi. "İyi geceler, Yüzbaşı."

Hayır, Steve onun gitmesine izin vermeyecekti.  

Irene'in elindeki paltoyu bir kenara fırlattı ve genç kızı belinden tutarak kaldırırken sırtını en yakındaki duvara dayadı, alnını nefesi kesilmiş kızınkine dayadı. "Göründüğü. Gibi. Değildi," dedi tane tane. Irene o sırada bacaklarını Steve'in beline sarmıştı ve nefesini düzene koymaya çalışıyordu. Steve'in saçları arasındaki parmaklarını yumruk haline getirip hafifçe sarı saçlarını çekti, bakışları sertti.

"Peki neydi?" diye mırıldandı. 

Steve cevap vermek yerine içgüdülerine göre hareket edip kendisininkilerden birkaç santimetre uzakta olan dudaklara yöneldiğinde Irene tuttuğu saçını biraz daha sert çekip ona engel oldu, Steve ince sızıyla birlikte elinde olmadan tıslar gibi bir ses çıkardı. Meydan okumalara karşı koyamıyordu, bu inkar edilemez bir gerçekti. Irene belindeki bacaklarını çözüp ayaklarının üstünde durdu ve Steve'i ittirdi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Eğer istediğim cevabı veremiyorsan... Bu durumda gitmem en akıllıca şey olur." Steve'in yanından geçip kapıya doğru yönelmişti ki, genç adam Irene'in bileğini tuttu ve gitmesine engel oldu.

"Lütfen bekle."

"Bu şey giderek saçma bir hale geliyor," diye söylendi Irene kendini tutamayarak. "Ne istiyorsun? Söyle gitsin işte!"

Steve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve uzun gibi gelen bir on saniyenin sonunda konuşmaya başladı. "Sen gittikten sonra gerçekten seni arıyordum. Chris'e soracaktım ama daha ona ulaşamadan bir sürü insan yine başıma toplandı ve arkamı döndüğümde o da yoktu." İçini çekti. "Ve o Taylor Swift denen kız? Sıcakkanlı ve nazik biri, ayrıca eğlenmeyi çok seviyor ama hepsi bu." Hala tutmakta olduğu ince bileğe baktı ve yavaşça geri çekildi. "Üzgünüm, ben- Canın acıyor mu? Normalde bu kadar kaba değilimdir." Özür diler gibi gülümsedi. Ayaklarının önündeki paltosunu aldı ve eliyle kendince tozları silkeledikten sonra koluna astı, tekrar Irene'e baktı. 

"Daha kötüsünü yaşadım," dedi genç kız geçiştirmek için. "Ayrıca, kaba olmadığını biliyorum. Sadece... Biraz kafam karışık..." Bir şeyler hatırlamış gibi kaşlarını çattı ve başını hafifçe öne eğdi. "Gitsem iyi olur..."

"Neden benden kaçıyormuşsun gibi bir hisse kapılıyorum?" dedi Steve bir anda. "Ne zaman sana en sevdiğin kahramanı sorsalar hep benden bahsediyorsun, benimle ilgili hoş şeyler söylüyorsun ama şimdi de yanımda durmak istemiyor musun? Bu ne demek oluyor?"

"Benimle ilgili bilmen gereken tek bir şey var; o da eninde sonunda elimdeki güzel her şeyi berbat etmem." Genç kız kapıya doğru yöneldi. "Aramızdaki bu... Kısa arkadaşlığı da mahvetmek istemem. Seninle biraz daha zaman geçirmek istiyor muyum? Lanet olası evet! Ama durmadan her şeyi elime yüzüme bulaştırıyorum, o yüzden şimdi gitmeliyim. Yani..." Pes edercesine nefesini verdi ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. 

"Bil diye söylüyorum; eğer her şeyi eline yüzüne bulaştıracak olsaydın... Buna engel olurdum." 

Irene ellerini gözlerinden çekti ve dikkatle Steve'e baktı. Gözlerinde Steve'in anlayamadığı bir parlaklık vardı, sanki tehlikeli bir şey yapmaktan kaçınıyordu ama yine de kendini durduramıyordu. Gülümsemeye çalıştı ve Steve'e doğru yürüdü. Ellerini genç adamın geniş göğsüne dayadıktan sonra onu yavaşça biraz önce yaslanmış olduğu duvara doğru ittirdi, Steve ona karşı koymadı bile. Topuklu ayakkabıları sayesinde parmaklarının ucunda durması gerekmiyordu, bu yüzden rahatlıkla Steve'in kulağına doğru eğildi ve, "Bana engel olmayacak mısın?" diye fısıldadı sonunda. 

Cevap alamayacağını anlayınca Steve'in göğsündeki ellerini boynuna kaydırdı ve kısa bir süreliğine göz bebekleri yüzünden mavi irislerin neredeyse belli bile olmadığı gözlere baktı, ardından Steve'in yüzünü kendisininkine doğru çekerek genç adamı nefesini kesercesine öptü. Şampanya ve tatlı birkaç şeyle birlikte alkolün tadını aldı Steve, bir de adını koyamadığı başka bir tat daha. Belki de bu bilmediği tat genç kıza aitti ve bu yüzden başı dönüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Ya da nefes almayı unuttuğu içindi. 

Irene sanki daha fazla mümkün olabilirmiş gibi, Steve'e daha çok yaklaşmaya çalışıyordu. Steve'in paltosu yine yerdeydi, belki de üstüne basıyorlardı ikisi de ama Steve herhangi bir şeyi şimdi daha az umursayamazdı. Elleri genç kızın belinden kalçalarına doğru kaydı ve hafifçe sıktı, buna karşılık Irene dudaklarını aralayıp ılık nefesini bıraktı ve inledi. Yaslanmış olduğu duvar ve genç kızın bedeni arasında olmasaydı yere yığılabilirdi bile, dizleri uzun zamandan beri ilk defa onu taşıyamıyor gibi hissettiriyordu. Oda hiç olmadığı kadar sıcaktı ve Steve bir anda her şeyi hisseder hale gelmişti. 

Renkler daha canlıydı, Irene'in çiçeksi parfümü burnunu dolduruyordu ve buna  _bayılmıştı_ , kollarındaki narin beden onu mutlu ediyordu, klişe bir şekilde şimdi zamanın durmasını ve sonsuza dek bu halde kalmayı istiyordu. 

Sonra birden bire, Irene geri çekildi. Steve neler olduğunu anlayamadan onu ayaklarının önünde, dizlerinin üstünde otururken buldu. Tek kaşını kaldırıp ona bakınca genç kız sırıttı ve kemerinin tokasını tuttu. "Hala engel olmayı düşünmüyor musun?" Steve cevap vermeyince, genç kız kemeri çözmeye koyuldu. Kızın ellerinin titrediğini görebiliyordu. Pantolonunun bacaklarından sıyrıldığını gördü ve ardından Irene ağzı açık halde ona döndü. "O pahalı takımın altında komando olarak dolaştığını kaç kişi biliyor?"

Steve sırıttı. "Sadece sen."

Irene başını salladı. "Bırakalım da sadece benimle sınırlı kalsın."

Eğilmeden önce dudaklarını yaladı ve sonrasında tek bir hareketle Steve'in ereksiyonunu yarısına kadar ağzına almayı başardı. Steve kendini tutamayarak gürültülü bir şekilde inlediğinde Irene geri çekildi. Gülümsüyordu. "Sanırım bundan biraz daha sessiz olman gerekecek, tabii herkesin bizi bu halde görmesini istiyorsan başka şeyler de ayarlayabilirim." Göz kırptı ve bütün sakinliğiyle tekrardan yapmakta olduğu işe geri döndü.

Biraz önceki öpüşme, şimdiye kıyasla hiçbir şeydi. Steve beyin fonksiyonlarının durduğunu hisseder gibi oldu. Genç kızın ağzı ıslak ve sıcaktı, buna karşılık Steve damağının bile kupkuru olduğunun farkına varmıştı. Hayatında uyuşturucu çekmiş gibi uçuk hissettiği çok az zaman olmuştu ve bu an da onlardan biriydi, hatta kısa listesinin başına yerleşebilirdi bile. Irene kendini ona adamış gibi görünüyordu; büyük bir eforla başını ileri ve geri hareket ettirirken bir yandan sessizce inliyordu ama bu inlemeler sadece Steve'in kendini daha çok kaybetmesine neden oluyordu.

Kendini tutamayarak sol elini Irene'in kıvırcıklarına daldırıp sıkı bir yumruk yaptı ve hızlı hızlı solurken birden  _çok-da-ortalama-bir-boyutta-olmayan-üyesinin_  ucunun Irene'in boğazına kadar değdiğini hissetti. Başarmıştı genç kız, burnu Steve'in kasıklarındaki tüylere bile değiyordu. Tekrar inledi, zaten büyük ihtimalle şimdilik verebileceği tek tepki buydu. Irene geri çekildi ve ona baktı; gözlerinin kenarlarında yaşlar birikmişti, dudakları kıpkırmızıydı ve çenesine doğru giden ince bir tükürük yolu vardı ama bu haliyle bile Steve'in şimdiye de gördüğü en çekici yaratıktı.

Ağzından boşalan yeri parmaklarıyla doldurdu ve elini hızlıca hareket ettirmeye başladı. Eğildi ve hala ıslak olan dudaklarını sağ kalçasına bastırdı, sonrasında hiç de nazik olmayan bir şekilde ısırdı ve dişleri arasındaki beyaz teni emmeye başladı. Steve onun ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyordu ve kendisine itiraf etmesi gerekirse buna dünden razıydı. Elinde olmadan başını eğdi ve kalçasındaki mor lekeye baktı gülümseyerek. Irene'in saçları arasındaki eli bu sefer kızın yüzüne doğru kaydı, parmakları çenesinde durdu ve kızı kendine bakmaya zorladı. "Buraya gel."

Irene hiçbir şey demeden doğruldu ve Steve dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdığında inlemesini tuttu. Elini daha hızlı hareket ettirirken diliyle genç adamın dudaklarını aralamaya çalışıyordu. Steve karnında büyüyen sıcaklığın farkına vardığında, çoktan kıza nefes alması için fırsat vermişti ve şimdi de dudaklarını Irene'in boynuna bastırmakla meşguldü. "B-ben sanırım- Ah! Sakın durayım deme."

"Öyle bir şeyi planlamıyordum zaten." Irene Steve'in kulak memesini dişleri arasına aldı ve sert bile denemeyecek şekilde çekiştirdi. Steve karnındaki sıcaklığın onu sona sürüklediğini biliyordu, artık her şeyin bitmesi an meselesiydi.

Tekrar Irene'in dudaklarına yapıştı ve çığlık atmamaya çalışarak genç kızın hala hareket eden eline boşaldı. Rahatlayarak gözlerini kapattı ve başını duvara yasladı, bulutların üstündeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Irene'e sarılmak istiyordu. Onu kollarına almak ve hiç bırakmamak da.  

"Ayakta durabilir misin?" 

Kısa bir süreliğine Irene'in onunla konuştuğunu anlayamadı. Zorlukla gözlerini açtı. Irene kaşlarını kaldırmıştı ve endişeyle onu süzmekteydi. Uzanıp elini kızın boyun çukuruna dayadı ve gülümsedi, başını salladı. Ödülü geniş bir gülümsemeydi. "Kıpırdayayım deme. On saniye içinde dönerim." Sonra hızlıca dışarı çıktı.

Geri geldiğinde elinde bir kutu mendil vardı. Steve tek kaşını kaldırdığında, "Nasıl bulduğumu sorma. Gizli bilgi," dedi sahte bir ciddiyetle. Elindeki meniyi ve ağzının kenarlarını çoktan temizlemişti ve şimdi de sessizce Steve ile ilgileniyordu. Daha önce kimse onun için böyle bir şey yapmamıştı. Elinde biriktirdiği kirli mendillerle Steve'in pantolonunu düzeltmekte biraz sıkıntı yaşasa da, sonunda başardı ve bütün zaman boyunca giyilemeyecek kadar kirlenmiş siyah paltoyu yüzünü buruşturarak Steve'e uzattı. Mahcup olmuştu.

"Böyle olacağını tahmin etmem gerekirdi." Sonra yanındaki askılara döndü. "İstediğini seçebilirsin, suçu Chris'e atarız." 

Steve başını iki yana salladı, cebinden telefonunu çıkardı aceleyle. "Hayır, sorun değil. Ben, eee... Numaranı alabilir miyim? Tabii senin için de sakıncası yoksa?" Irene bir telefona, bir de Steve'e bakıyordu. Yüzünde anlaşılmaz bir ifade vardı ve sanki ortada kendisine özgü bir espri varmış gibi gülmesini tutmaya çalışıyordu. Steve onun ciddi olmadığını düşündü birden, belki de geri adım atmalıydı. Telefonu cebine geri koymaya yeltendi. "İstemiyorsan eğer-"

"Hayır, hayır." Irene elini uzattı ve Steve telefonunu ona verdi. Genç kız numarasını rehbere kaydederken hala gülmemeye çalışıyordu. "Sadece düşünüyordum... Genelde bir erkeğin numarasını ona sakso çekmeden önce alırım." 

Steve elinde olmadan göğsüne kadar kızardı. 

Sonunda dışarı çıktıklarında genç vestiyer görevlisi yerine geçmişti ve ikisine de bilmiş bakışlar atıyordu, Irene başını çevirdi ve Steve'in olduğu tarafa biraz daha sokuldu. Steve görevliye iyi akşamlar diledi, tek kolunu Irene'in omzuna dolayarak oradan uzaklaştılar. Lobiye geldiklerinde Irene durdu ve gülümsedi.

"Chris'i bulsam iyi olur. Meraktan deliye dönmüştür." 

Steve ihtiyacı olmadığı halde saçını düzeltti ve anladığını belli edercesine başını salladı. Beraber bir yere gidemeyeceklerini hatırlamıştı çünkü aslında Irene onunla gelmemişti ve onunla eve dönmeyecekti de. Tony'nin onun için kiraladığı limuzinde tek başına oturacak ve bütün yol boyunca genç kızı düşünecekti, ona nasıl ilk defa o kadar yakın oluşunu ve vestiyer odasındaki kaçamaklarını, balkonda geçirdikleri kısa zamanı, neşeli kahkahasını, onun Steve'e olan bakışını... 

Çok fena batmıştı. 

Uzanıp Irene'in karışmış saçlarını düzeltmeye çalıştı, aslında kıvırcık olmaları yüzünden göze çok battıkları söylenemezdi ama yine de biraz dikkat çekiyordu. Parmakları saçlarından yüzüne kaydı ve Steve bir anda kendini Irene'i öperken buldu. Şefkat ve sıcaklık dolu bir öpücüktü bu, saf ve vahşi sayılabilecek ihtiyaçtan doğanla alakası yoktu. 

"Irene neredes- Oh, pekala, bunu beklemiyordum."

Genç kız geri çekildi ve somurttu. Chris onlara doğru yaklaşıyordu, elinde Irene'in küçük el çantası vardı. 

"Her zaman mükemmel bir zamanlaman var, değil mi, Christopher?" dedi iğneleme yaparak.

Chris omuz silkti. "Muhteşemliğime dair bir kanıt daha."

Irene yüzünü buruşturdu. "Git kendini becer."

"O işi Sebastian'a bırakıyorum artık."

Irene kusuyormuş gibi bir hareket yaptı ve iki adam da güldü. 

 

**_Evre 4:_ **

En başta, Tony'ye anlatmayacaktı -aslında kimseye anlatmayacaktı- ama sabah uyandığında ve kahvaltı için mutfağa girdiğinde Tony onun normalden daha garip davrandığını fark etti ( _Kıçında çubuk varmış gibi dolanıyorsun, Rogers._ ) ve Steve o anda geçiştirebilmişti. Ama Tony'yi herkes bilirdi; garip şeyler döndüğünü sezdiğinde peşini bırakmazdı ve haliyle Steve'in kuyruğuna yapışmıştı. Onu spor salonunda koşu bandıyla meşgul halde yakaladığında mutfaktakilerden daha ağır sorgu soruları Steve'i bekliyordu. Bir süre sonra mecburen dün olanları itiraf etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

"Yani siz... Şimdi o şeyi..." Tony durdu ve kaşlarını çattı. "Vestiyer odasında mı demiştin?"

Steve başını salladı ve koşu bandının hızını biraz daha artırdı. Bugün dışarıya çıkmak istediğinden emin değildi, biraz rahatlamak ve kendi kendine vakit geçirmek istiyordu. Tony'nin onun için geliştirdiği koşu bandının üstünde bir buçuk saattir enerjisini atmaya çalışıyordu. Tabii ki sıradan koşu bandı onun için yetersizdi, bunu alet çalışmaya başladıktan yarım saat sonra bozulunca keşfetmişti. Nefesini koşu bandının hızına göre ayarlarken dikkatinin dağılmaması için uğraşıyordu çünkü  _çok hızlı_  koşmaktaydı ve ayağı takılırsa sonuçlar iyi olmayabilirdi.

"Daha önce tanışıyor muydunuz?"

Önce gülmekle yetindi Steve, daha sonra Tony'nin sözlü bir cevap istediğini fark etti. "Hayır. Zaten önceden tanışıyor olsaydık, bunu çoktan biliyor olurdun, öyle değil mi?" 

Tony tek kaşını kaldırdı ve haylaz bir yüz ifadesiyle tırnaklarını inceledi, sağ kolunu koşu bandına yaslamıştı. "Haksız olduğunu söyleyemeyeceğim. Pekala, ilk randevunuz ne zaman?"

Steve biraz da olsa çekinerek, "Onu henüz aramadım," dedi, birden yavaşlama ihtiyacı hissederken bandın hızını azaltmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi tempolu şekilde yürüyordu. Tony'ye değil de, karşısındaki aynada aksine bakıyordu. Sarı saçları alnına yapışmıştı ve gri tişörtünün yakası terden koyu bir tona bürünmüştü.

_Egzersiz yapmak, yorulmak, terlemek, terlemek, inlemek, sızlanmak, daha çok terlemek, vestiyer, Irene- Dur artık, Steve!_

"Sen delirdin mi? Neden onu aramıyorsun?" Tony kulaklarına inanamıyordu.

"Daha iki gün oldu! Bu kadar çabuk-" Lafı başının arkasından atılan tokatla yarıda kesildi, Steve inanamayarak arkadaşına baktı ve gözlerini devirdi. Tony bazen çocuklardan bile beter oluyordu. 

"Kızı ara." Başka bir şey demedi ve hızlı adımlarla salondan çıktı.

Tabii ki Tony ondan duyduklarıyla yetinmeyecekti, Steve'in en azından bunu tahmin etmesi gerekirdi. Her zaman en dibine kadar giderdi bilgiyi elde etmek için -gerçekte Steve bundan şikayetçi değildi- ama bu Tony'nin olduğu kişiydi ve kimse onu bu yüzden suçlamıyordu. Yine de bazen sınırların koyulması şarttı. Bu yüzden kısa bir süre sonra, daha üstünü bile değiştirmeyi düşünmeden, Tony'nin yanına gittiğinde onu elinde çilekli milkshake ile beşten fazla hologram ekrana bakarken bulduğunda şaşırmadı. 

Onu şaşırtan şey, hologramlarda baktığı şeylerdi. 

Bir konser videosu, Vikipedi sayfası, üç ayrı gazete, beş farklı dergiden makaleler ve bir sürü resim. Tony hiç üşenmemiş, Irene ile ilgili araştırma yapıyordu. Telefonunu Steve'in yüzüne tuttu. "Beni Twitter'dan takip ediyormuş. Ben de biraz önce onu takip ettim."

Steve sinirle nefesini vererek Tony'nin ayaklarını uzattığı masaya dayadı yumruklarını. "Sen ne yapıyorsun?"

"Yeni kız arkadaşınla ilgili bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışıyorum," dedi Tony hiç istifini bozmayarak. Milkshake'i içmeye devam etti. "Sen hiçbir şey anlatmıyorsun."

"Irene kız arkadaşım değil."  _Henüz._  "Ve şu anda senden daha az şey bildiğimi unutuyor gibisin. Ciddiyim, Tony, yapacak başka bir işin yok mu?" 

Esmer adam ona dönmedi bile. "Hayır." Hologramlardan birini işaret etti. "Başına talih kuşunun konduğundan haberin bile yok. Şuna baksana; kız önemli bir aileden geliyor. Babasının ismi Jonas Waters, Birleşik Devletler'deki en büyük dördüncü yatırım şirketinin sahibi." Sırıttı ve Steve'e döndü. "Zengin oldun."

"Saçmalamayı kes." Steve huysuzlukla hologramları ittirdi kenara ve arkadaşına döndü. "Öyle biri olmadığımı biliyorsun."

Tony sızlanarak başını geriye attı. "Elbette biliyorum. On üç sene sonra bile hala şaka kaldıramaman sinir bozucu. Her neyse, senin yerinde olsam elimi çabuk tutardım. Kız seni sonsuza dek bekleyecek biri değil."

"Sana bunu düşündüren nedir?"

"Düşünmüyorum, kendisi söylemiş." Tony bacaklarını indirdi ve kenara itilmiş hologramlardan birini Steve'in önüne getirdi, bu altı ay öncesinden bir röportajdı. Tony belli bir yeri işaret etti. " _Eğer yeni biriyle tanışmışsam ve iyi vakit geçirmişsem... Sanırım numaramı verirdim. Ama sabırlı biri değilim, yani iki gün içinde hala iletişim kuramamışsak ciddiye alınmadığımı düşünebilirim_. Ve sen hala başımda dikiliyorsun." Tek kaşını kaldırdı ve Steve'i baştan aşağı süzdü. 

"Ne yapmamı istiyorsun, öylece arayayım mı yani?" İsyankar bir tavırla ellerini iki yanında açmıştı, omuz silkti. 

"Ben demiyorum! Kız arkadaşın diyor!"

Steve odadan çıkarken bağırıyordu. "Tamam, onu arayacağım! Mutlu musun?!" Durdu. "Irene kız arkadaşım değil!"

"Selam söyle! Bana sonra teşekkür edeceksin, koca oğlan!"

 

**_Evre 5:_ **

İlk buluşmalarının üstünden beş ay geçmişti ve şimdi de Steve kendince önemli olduğunu düşündüğü bir işin peşindeydi. Irene'in nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu, bu yüzden biraz endişeliydi. Irene'i Avengers ile tanıştırmak istiyordu. Takımdakiler onun ailesiydi, bundan dolayı uygun olduğunu düşünüyordu. Herkes heyecanlıydı -tabii ki Tony yüzünden hiçbir şey gizli kalmıyordu- ve ellerinden geldiğince Steve'i rahatlatmaya çalışıyorlardı. Steve'in şansına, Clint sıkı bir Irene&Auspicious Brunettes takipçisiydi. Belki de Steve'den daha fazla gergin olan oydu.

"Bütün albümleri var diyorum, Steve!" dedi heyecanla. "Hepsini imzalatacağım!"

Natasha sakin yüz ifadesini koruyordu. "Eğer zavallı kızı bu halinle korkutursan hiçbir şey imzalatamazsın."

Ve ilişkileri normal hızda ilerlemiyordu, ikisi de bunun farkındaydılar ama sahip oldukları hayat yüzünden çoğu şeyi aceleye getirmek zorundaydılar. Steve durmadan kötü adamlarla uğraşmak zorundaydı ve Irene de konser-kayıt stüdyosu-röportaj üçgeni arasında sıkışıp kalmıştı. İkisinin de araya ihtiyacı vardı. Eğer normal çiftlerin yaptığı şeyleri yaparlarsa belki rahatlayabilirlerdi. Bu yüzden tanışma işi son derece önemliydi.

Sorun olan tek şey, Irene'in sürekli ertelemesiydi. Steve sebebini anlayamıyordu, sadece bir gün bile işinden başını kaldırıp kendini her şeyden sıyıramaz mıydı? Aklı hemen en kötü senaryoyu oluşturuyordu; belki de Irene hazır değildi ya da ciddi düşünmüyordu. Natasha'ya söylediğinde kızıl saçlı kadın gülümsemiş ve omuz silkmişti, eğer mümkünse biraz daha beklemesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Çoğu insanın erkek/kız arkadaşlarının ailesiyle tanışırken gergin olduklarını ve bu sebeple de bazen kaçındıklarını eklemişti. Steve Natasha'nın söylediklerine tutunuyordu.

Ama bir gün, sabrı taşmıştı. 

"Yarın seni arkadaşlarımla tanıştıracağım, hazır olsan iyi edersin." Sesi istediğinden daha sert çıkmıştı telefonda. Ültimatomun genç kıza fazla gelmemesini umdu.

"T-tamam? Tanrım, neden bu kadar sinirlisin?"

Steve burun kemerini sıktı, beklediği gibi Irene kızgın olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

"Sinirli değilim... Sadece... Yorucu bir gündü. Evrak işleri ve sana anlatamayacağım başka sorunlar falan..." 

"Süper gizli ajan zımbırtıları gibi mi?" Kıkırdadı. "Çok tehlikeli işler yapıyorsunuz, Yüzbaşı."

Bu kadardı, Irene birisi ona açıldığında hemen daha bir saniye önceki gergin halinden sıyrılıyor ve karşısındakine çözüm aramaya çalışıyordu. Steve'in onda sevdiği şeylerden biri buydu. 

"Şimdi kapatmalıyım, Angie beş dakikadır beni çağırıyor. Gitmezsem beni öldürür." 

"Pekala, yarın öğlen seni alırım."

"Arada bir nefes almayı unutma!" Ve hat kesildi. Steve kendi kendine güldü, Irene'in farklı bir espri anlayışı vardı.

 

**_Evre 6:_ **

Steve'in planladığı tanışma şekli değildi bu. Hatta planladığından daha uzaktı.

Aklındaki plan, genel hatlarıyla söylenecek olursa, herkesin kendini kısaca tanıtması üzerine kuruluydu. Belki Irene biraz sohbet etmek isterdi ama sonra ikisi yalnız kalırlardı ve beraber vakit geçirirlerdi. 

Hayır.

Clint yaklaşık bir saattir kız arkadaşını alıkoymuştu ve Steve hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Irene'in de ona karşı çıktığı pek söylenemezdi, o da Clint kadar büyük bir hevesle konuşuyordu. Konu çok çabuk değişiyordu ve Steve konuşmalarını yakalayamıyordu; daha beş dakika önce birbirlerine en sevdikleri gruplardan bahsederken, şimdi de Irene Clint'e geçen seneki Grammy Ödülleri'ni anlatıyordu.

"Hemen hemen bütün ödül törenlerine siyah giyinerek giderim," dedi omuz silkerek. "Bazen başka bir renk de seçebiliyorum ama yine de koyu tonlarda olması benim için önemli."

Clint başını salladı. Dirseklerini dizlerine, çenesini de avuçlarına dayamıştı. Bütün dikkati genç kızdaydı. Steve Bruce'a döndüğünde Bruce sadece omuz silkti ve okçu gibi o da Irene'i dinlemeye başladı.

"Beni yanlış anlamanı istemem ama bu... Siyah takıntısından biraz kurtulmalısın," dedi Clint ciddi bir tavırla. "Bebek mavisi içinde harika görüneceğinden eminim!"

Irene kıkırdadı. "Tavsiye için teşekkür ederim ama... Şey, bebek mavisi Angie'nin rengi. Bir anda mavi renk giymeye başlarsam bana işkence yapar. Uzaktan zararsız görünüyor olabilir ama gerçekte korkutucu biri!" Abartılı bir şekilde göz devirdi ve başını iki yana salladı.

O sırada tepelerinde güçlü bir şimşek sesi duyuldu, herkes dışarıya çevirdi başını. Irene neler olduğunu anlayamamıştı, kaşlarını çatarak Steve'e döndü. "Bugün hava fırtınalı göstermiyor diye hatırlıyorum." Üstündekilere baktı, soğuk hava için uygun değillerdi ve hepsi ince kıyafetlerdi. Steve gülümsedi.

"Thor olmalı. Bazen uğrar ve işlerin nasıl gittiğini öğrenmek ister. Eskiden daha çok geliyordu ama... Sanırım artık Asgard'a olan sorumluluklarını buradan daha önde tutuyor." Omuz silkti. 

Irene dikkatlice ona baktı. "Bunu ne kadar normal bir şeymiş gibi söylediğinin farkında mısın? Yani, binada lanet olası bir tanrı var! Ve sen ondan her hafta bira içmek için buluştuğun, üniversitede tanıştığın arkadaşınmış gibi bahsediyorsun! Bu sinir bozucu." Başını iki yana salladı ve Steve kendini tutamayıp kahkaha attı. Kollarını genç kızın omuzlarına dolayıp onu kendine çekti, Irene hiç itiraz etmeden ona sokuldu ve başını göğsüne yasladı. 

"Şey, böldüğüm için üzgünüm ama Thor'un vermek istediği haberler varmış. Toplantı odasında buluşmalıyız." Arkadan gelen Tony'nin sesi ile herkes kapıya baktı. Tony sadece başını içeri uzatmıştı. Steve ve Irene'e döndü. "Siz kalabilirsiniz, kumrular. Sorunu kendimiz halledebiliriz."

Genç kız odadaki herkesle vedalaştı, ardından Steve'e döndü. "İstiyorsan sen de gidebilirsin, benimle kalmana gerek yok."

Steve uzanıp Irene'in elini tuttu ve ayağa kalktı, beraberinde onu da peşinden dışarı götürüyordu. "Dalga mı geçiyorsun? İki haftadır doğru dürüst vakit geçiremiyoruz bile. Ve Tony halledebileceğini söylüyorsa, inan bana halledebilir. Gel hadi." 

"Nereye gidiyoruz?"

"Biraz yalnız kalabileceğimiz bir yere." Asansöre bindiklerinde Steve kendi katının olduğu düğmeye bastı ve hala elini tutmakta olduğu kız arkadaşına döndü gülümseyerek. Irene ona bakmıyordu, kaşları çatıktı ve başı öne eğikti. Bu, aklını kurcalayan bir şeylerin olduğunun göstergesiydi. Ne zaman içinden çıkamadığı düşüncelere dalsa, yüzü şimdi olduğu gibi görünüyordu ve belki de bu Steve'in onda sevdiği diğer bir milyonuncu özellikten sadece bir tanesiydi. 

Daha önce her şeyiyle kimseyi sevmemişti- Tamam, Bucky vardı bir de. Ama Bucky'ye olan sevgisi çok farklıydı. Irene'i Bucky'yi sevdiği gibi sevemezdi, tersi de Bucky için geçerliydi. 

Asansörden çıkmışlardı, Steve birden bire Irene'in yanaklarının pembeleştiğini gördü. Ne düşünüyordu, bilmek istiyordu. Hem de çok. Onu utandıracak ne düşünüyor olabilirdi ki? 

"Her şey yolunda mı?" diye sordu emin olmak için. 

Genç kız hızlıca başını sallayarak omzundaki çantasını düzeltti ve konuşmadan önce boğazını temizledi. "E-evet. Ben sadece... Düşünüyordum ki... Neyse, önemli değil." Geçiştirmek istercesine gülümsedi. "Bana etrafı gezdirecek misin?"

Kontrol etmek için, "Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Steve dikkatlice. Irene'in ona güvenmesini ve rahat olmasını istiyordu. Irene ise sadece başını salladı ve beklentili bakışlarını Steve'in yüzüne dikti. Beraber geniş daireyi gezmeye başladılar. 

Steve ona bu büyük binada yaşayanlardan bahsetti, sadece Avengers değil, diğer görevliler de orada kalıyordu ve isteyen herkese bir daire ayarlanabiliyordu. Tony bu konuda oldukça cömertti, hiçbir masraftan kaçınmıyordu. Belki de sonsuz miktarda paraya sahip olmak böyle bir şeydi, Steve bunu hiçbir zaman anlayamayacağından neredeyse emindi. Irene de varlıklı bir ailede büyümüştü, bu yüzden Tony'yi anlayabiliyordu.

"Her iş adamının çocuğu gibi ben de... Nasıl derler? Büyük bir dikkatle yetiştirildim. Babam biraz burnu havada biridir ama annem tam tersi." Kıkırdamadan edememişti. "O, diğer insanlarla eşit olduğumuzu söyler her zaman. Kimsenin başkasından üstün olmadığını ve bu yüzden de kimseye tepeden bakmamamızı öğütler. Sanırım klişe bir zengin züppeye dönüşmediysem annem ve biraz da..." Yine kızarıyordu, Steve'in içinde bir şeyler kıpırdanıyordu sanki.

"Biraz da senin yüzünden," diye bitirdi cümlesini, sesi bir fısıltıdan farksızdı. Başını öne eğdi ve yürümeye devam etti. 

Steve bunu duymayı beklemiyordu, kendine geldiğinde Irene'in birkaç adım gerisinde kaldığını gördü ve çabucak yetişti ona. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Falsworth'ü hatırlıyor musun? James Montgomery Falsworth?" Steve başını salladı, hiçbir silah arkadaşını unutmazdı ki. 

"Şey, ben küçükken sürekli bana ve arkadaşım Nathan'a senden bahsederdi. Savaşta neler yaptığınızı ve Nazileri nasıl yendiğinizi falan..." Yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme vardı. "Yakın arkadaş olduğunuzu söylerdi hep. İlk defa bana seni anlattığında dört yaşındaydım..." 

Steve gerisini dinleyemiyordu bile, üstündeki şok hissi kulaklarını tıkamış gibiydi. Irene Falsworth'ü tanıyor muydu? Nasıl yani? Irene onun torunu olabilir miydi?

_Aman Tanrım, lütfen yine olmasın._

"Akraba mısınız?" diye böldü Irene'in cümlesini birden bire.

Kızın yüzündeki gülümseme birden soldu, Steve'in yüzündeki paniği ise görmemek imkansızdı. Büyük ihtimalle yanlış bir şey söylediğini düşünüyordu. Hayır, söylememişti ama Steve'in duymak istemediği cevabı verirse söylemiş olacaktı. Odadaki atmosfer bir anda değişivermişti, genç kız da Steve kadar gergindi ama neler olduğunu bilmiyordu bile, o sadece Steve için endişeliydi.

"Hayır," dedi yavaşça. "Falsworth Nathan'ın dedesi. Annem ve Nathan'ın annesi liseden tanışıyorlarmış, ben de annem sayesinde onu tanıyabildim. Steve, neler oluyor?"

Hissettiği rahatlamayı kelimelere dökebilmesi mümkün değildi. 

Başını iki yana salladı ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Ben sadece... Bunu beklemiyordum, yani James'i tanıyor olmanı. Garip değil mi? Bunca zaman boyunca birbirimizin hayatındaymışız ama haberimiz bile yokmuş."

"Aslında, bence sadece senin haberin yoktu," dedi Irene gülmesini saklamaya çalışırken. Yürümeye devam etti.

Steve peşinden gelmeye devam ediyordu. "Benimle dalga geçtiğin hissine kapılmaya başlıyorum," dedi muziplikle. Ellerini pantolonunun ceplerine soktu ve büyük adımlarıyla Irene'e yetişti. Irene ona bakıp gözlerini devirince, "Biraz önce gözlerini mi devirdin sen?" dedi kendini tutamayarak. Genç kızın bileğinden tutup onu durdurdu. Baş parmağıyla nabzını hissedebildiği yeri ovuyordu sakince. Kalp atışlarını duyabilmek kadar güzeldi bu.

"Bir sakıncası mı var, Yüzbaşı?" Irene'in bakışlarında ilgi görüyordu, durmasını engelleyen şey bu bakışlar olmalıydı.

Diğer elini genç kızın beline yerleştirdi ve kendisininkinden daha narin olan bedene biraz daha yaklaştı, baş parmağı ince bileği ovmaya devam ediyordu. Burnunun ucunu Irene'inkine değdirdi. İkisinin de nefesi hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Steve neyin yaklaştığını biliyordu ve tek istediği Irene'in buna hazır olmasıydı çünkü kendisi en başından beri hazırdı. 

"Belki de sana bir ders vermeliyim," diye mırıldandı sakinlikle. "O zaman bana bakıp göz devirirken iki kere düşünürsün." Irene'in bileğini bıraktı ve birkaç ay öncesine göre biraz daha uzamış kıvırcıklarına doladı parmaklarını. Genç kız her zaman çok güzel kokuyordu, Steve'in adını bilmediği bir çiçek ve şekerleme gibi. Bütün gün ona sarılabilir ve kokusunu içine çekebilirdi, bundan hiç yorulmazdı da. 

"Steve... Lütfen..." Bir şeyleri özlüyormuş gibi iç çekti, parmakları Steve'in tişörtünün yakasına dolandılar.

"Ne istediğini söyle, bebeğim." Eğilip Irene'in alnına bastırdı dudaklarını. 

Irene nefes nefese, "Seni," dedi. "Her şeyinle istiyorum, beni odana götürmeni ve benimle istediğini yapmanı, bana adımı bile unutturmanı istiyorum... Lütfen-"

Steve sertçe dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdığında lafı yarıda kalmıştı ama bu şimdilik önemli değildi. Artık önemli olan Irene'in ne istediğiydi, Steve ona gücü yettiğince her şeyi vermeye kararlıydı. Uzanıp genç kızı kaldırdı ve Irene de hemen bacaklarını Steve'in beline doladı. Bunu refleksmiş gibi doğal olarak yapıyor oluşu Steve'i büyülüyordu, birbirlerinin hareketlerine kolaylıkla tepki verebilmeleri onu mutlu ediyordu. Yatak odası iki kapı geride kalmıştı, bu yüzden Steve hızlıca geriye döndü ve yatak odasına girdi. Irene kolundan hala sarkmakta olan çantasını yere attı, parmaklarını Steve'in sarı saçlarına dolamıştı bile. 

Steve genç kızın alt dudağını dişleri arasına alıp çekiştirdi, Irene'in bunu ne kadar çok sevdiğini iki ay önce keşfetmişti ve şimdi de kendi yararına kullanmayı planlıyordu. Irene onu yanıltmadı, boğazının derinliklerinden gelen bir sızlanma ile Steve'in saçlarına daha çok tutundu. Başını sağa eğerek Steve'i öptü, öpücüğü sert ve sahipleniciydi. Sanki genç adamın her şeyiyle ona ait olduğunu anlatmaya çalışıyordu -aslında öyleydi de-.

Kucağındaki genç kızı yavaşça yatağa bıraktı ve geri çekilip sevgilisinin güzel yüzünü izledi, gülümsemeden duramıyordu. Irene de ona baktı ve güldü. "Aniden romantik şeyler söylemeye başlamayacaksın, değil mi?"

Steve eğildi ve Irene'in göz kapaklarını öptü.

"Söylemeyecektim ama istiyorsan eğer..?" Tek kaşını kaldırdı. 

Irene gülmeye devam ederken, "Saçmalama," dedi ve Steve de ona katıldı. 

Tekrar eğildiğinde bu sefer dudakları genç kızınkilerle buluştu. Ve sonra Irene'in telefonu çalmaya başladı. Genç kız hemen geri çekildi, yüzünde şok olmuş gibi bir ifade vardı. Steve kaşlarını çattı. "Ne oldu?"

"Vicky arıyor."

"Bunu nasıl biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü onun için ayarladığım zil sesi bu."

Steve dudaklarını birbirine bastırmadan önce, "Vicky'nin kendine özel zil sesi var ve benim yok demek, pekala..." dedi ve başını salladı. Irene onu üstünden itmeye çalışınca kafa karışıklığı iyice büyüdü. Kıza  _Sen ciddi misin?_  bakışı atsa da, Irene durmadı ve çantasına doğru koştuktan sonra hızlıca telefonunu aramaya başladı.     

"Alo?" dedi nefes nefese. Steve içini çekti ve ellerine yaslanarak sevgilisini beklemeye başladı. Hattın diğer ucunda ne olduğuna dair herhangi bir fikri yoktu ama Irene'in yüz ifadesi şokla sarsılırken kaşlarını çattı, Vicky'nin ne anlattığını bilmek için ölüyordu denebilirdi. 

Tek taraflı görüşme bitti ve Irene ayağa fırladı. Çantasıyla uğraşırken, "Gitmem gerek," dedi. 

"İyi de biz- Neler oluyor, söyleyecek misin acaba?"

Irene otuz iki diş sırıttı. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra, "Geçen sene Woody Allen filmi için verdiğimiz şarkı,  _Bells of Warning_ , Akademi Ödülleri'ne aday olmuş!" diye bağırdı. "Beni stüdyoda bekliyorlar, gitmeliyim." Koşarak kapıdan çıktı ve Steve içini çekti.

Bir saniye sonra Irene yine koşarak içeri girdi. "Az kalsın unutuyordum." Steve'in yüzünü tuttu ve dudaklarını sıkıca onunkilere bastırdı. Tekrar koşarak çıkarken, "Akşam seni ararım!" diye bağırdı.

 

**_Evre 7:_ **

Irene o akşam söz verdiği gibi aramıştı ve ilk işi aceleyle gitmek zorunda olduğu için özür dilemekti. Steve ona her ne kadar sorun olmadığını ve suçlu hissetmemesi gerektiğini yediden fazla kez anlatsa da, aslında hayal kırıklığına uğradığını ondan saklamıştı. Sonuçta soğuk bir duşa girip kendi işini kendi halletmesi gereken o olmuştu. 

Genç kız kendini affettirebilmek istiyordu, bu yüzden ertesi hafta Steve ve takımdaki herkesi arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırabilmek için evine davet etmişti. Barbekü partisi vermeyi planlıyordu Irene, çatı katındaki geniş balkonunun bir işe yaramasını istiyordu. Steve takımdakilere anlattığında Clint sevinçten bayılacak gibi olmuştu, genç adam artık arkadaşını sevgilisi ile bir araya getirmenin çok da sağlıklı sonuçlar doğurmayacağını düşünmeye başlamıştı. 

Ve şimdi elinde bir şişe kaliteli şarap ile Irene'in kapısında dikiliyordu. Clint arkasında seslice nefes alırken Steve dönüp okçunun burun deliklerini parmaklarıyla tıkamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Belki de daha önce hiçbir sanatçıya Clint kadar takıntılı olmadığı için ona böylesine sinir bozucu geliyordu ya da bu takıntının kendi kız arkadaşı olması da sebep olabilirdi. Sonuç olarak, durum can sıkıcıydı. 

Zili çaldı ve sonrasında kapının arkasından rahatça duyulabilen bir kırılma sesi zilin sesini takip etti. Steve kaşlarını çattı, içeride neler oluyordu?

Irene kapıyı açtığında nefes nefeseydi; tişörtünün yakası kenara kaymıştı ve gözlüğü yamuk duruyordu, sersemce gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Merhaba!" Arkasından başka bir kırılma sesi geldiğinde Irene gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve sesin geldiği tarafa döndü. "Cookie! Jordan'ı mutfaktan çıkar!" diye bağırdı ve başka bir şey demeden içeri koştu, kapıyı açık bırakmıştı. 

"İçeri girebilir miyiz?" dedi Natasha birden. Sonra herhangi bir cevap beklemeden önündeki Steve'i geçti ve etrafı inceleyerek içeri girdi, peşinden de diğerleri. Steve en sona kalmıştı. 

Daha önce birkaç kere Irene'i kaldığı apartmanın kapısının önünden almıştı ama gerçekte hiç dairesine gelmemişti, bunu neden daha önce yapmadığını kendisi de bilmiyordu. Genelde Irene onun yanına geliyordu ve ikisi de bununla ilgili herhangi bir rahatsızlık yaşamamıştı. Steve yine de yanlış yaptığının farkındaydı, kız arkadaşıyla daha çok ilgilenmeliydi.

Daire sıradan bir çatı katı değildi elbette. Daha çok bir stüdyo daire gibiydi, zemin ve tavan arasındaki boşluk beş metre kadardı denilebilirdi. Steve duvarlara baktığında iki ayrı dairenin arasındaki zeminin kırılıp tek bir taneye dönüştürüldüğünü çözebilmişti, belki de bu yüzden böylesine geniş ve ferahtı. Sağ tarafında geniş balkonu görüyordu ve balkona açılan cam kapının solunda kuyruklu bir piyano vardı. Piyanonun arkasında büyük ekran televizyon duruyordu ve rahat ama eskiymiş gibi görünen -aslında eski olmadığını biliyordu ama Irene vintage şeylere meraklıydı- koltuk takımı nedense dağınık gibiydi. Yastıklar her yerdeydi. 

Savaş çığlığına benzeyen bir ses duydu ve soldaki mutfağa ait tezgahların birinin arkasından küçük bir çocuk fırladı. Muhtemelen dört yaşında falandı ama dört yaşındaki bir çocuk için bile hızlı sayılırdı. Irene gibi kıvırcık siyah saçlara sahipti, çenesinde pek de derin olmayan bir gamze vardı ve zayıftı. Kot pantolon ve beyaz bir tişört giyiyordu. "Beni asla yakalayamayacaksınız!" 

"İddiaya girmek ister misin?!" diye bağırdı Irene ve o da tezgahın arkasından bir yerlerden koşarak çocuğa yetişmeye çalıştı. Çocuk koşarak dağınık koltuk takımına doğru yol alırken Irene de onu takip etti. Kısa süren bir yakalamaca oyununun ardından Irene küçük çocuğu kucaklayabilmişti. Sendeleyerek Steve'in önünde durdu.

"Bunun için çok üzgünüm, aslında böyle bir şeyi planlamamıştım bile ama kardeşim geldi ve-"

"Sen kimsin?" diye sordu çocuk, Steve'i büyük gözleriyle inceliyordu.

Irene gülümsedi. "Eee, Jordan, bu Steve. Benim-"

"Neden kocamansın, Steeb?"

Irene gözlerini devirdi ve iç çekti. Arkasından Tony'nin gülmesini tutmaya çalışırken genzinden gelen garip sesi duydu, ardından küçük bir çarpma sesi ve inleme. İçini çekti ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Bu bir sır."

Çocuk çenesini kaldırdı. "Sır tutabilirim." 

"Hayır, tutamazsın," diye araya girdi Irene. Steve'e döndü yine. "Kardeşim Ian'ın işi çıktı ve bu küçük canavar her hafta başka bir bakıcıyı delirttiği için bana bırakmak zorunda kaldı. İki saat sonra her şey normale dönecek, söz veriyorum."

"Sizi bilmem ama ben bu çocuğu sevdim," dedi Tony. Jordan'ın yanına geldi ve küçük çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı gülümserken. Jordan'ın yüzü aydınlanır gibi oldu, o da kocaman gülümsüyordu. 

"Sen Tony Stark'sın!" dedi heyecanla. "Seni tanıyorum!"

"Evlat, beni herkes tanıyor," diye karşılık verdi Tony, hayran olunası egosu yine kendini gösteriyordu. Yüzünde havalı bir gülümseme vardı.

Milyarderin şansına, Jordan'ın ona olan düşkünlüğü Bruce ile tanışana kadardı. Küçük çocuk büyülenmişti ve sürekli Bruce'un peşindeydi. İşin doğrusu, Bruce da onu sevmişti ama patlayan bir bomba olduğunu düşündüğü için insanlarla iletişime geçmemeye alışıktı ve bu yüzden Jordan etrafındayken her zamankinden daha dikkatli davranmaya çalışıyordu. Örneğin, küçük çocuk aniden ona doğru koşarsa ve üstüne zıplarsa diye, kendini küçük bir sarsılmaya hazırlıyordu ve gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. 

Küçük çocuk gerçek anlamda Bruce'un sağ bacağına sarılmıştı ve Irene yeğenini ondan ayırmaya çalışıyordu. Ama Jordan Bruce'un bacağına daha sıkı sarılıyordu ve direniyordu, bir yandan başını iki yana sallıyordu. Görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı. Natasha ve Vicky kıkırdamalarını tutmakta zorlanıyorlardı. İkisinin hemen kaynaşmaları Steve'e şaşırtıcı gelmişti ama Irene tam tersi yönde düşünüyordu çünkü o, güzel suikastçının ve arkadaşının fazlasıyla benzediğini iddia ediyordu. 

"Halimin sizi eğlendirmesine sevindim, hanımlar," diye iğneleme yaptı Irene en sonunda pes edip doğrulurken. 

Vicky koyu renkli saçlarını sağ omzuna attı. "Acı çekmen bana garip bir zevk veriyor, ne diyebilirim ki?" Elindeki kırmızı şarabından bir yudum aldı.

Aslında Steve uzun zamandır bu kadar mutlu hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Her şey normaldi, olması gerektiği gibiydi. Büyük bir grup olmuşlardı ve herkes birbirinden hoşlanmışa benziyordu. Clint bir köşede grubun bateristi Angie ile koyu bir muhabbete girmişti ve ikisi de kendilerince görünmez baterilerini çalıyorlardı. Menajerleri Rheme oldukça havalı güneş gözlüklerini düzeltirken Tony'nin söylediklerini dinleyip başını sallıyordu. Baş gitarist Cookie ise Thor'un anlattığı bir espriye kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Bruce Jordan ile mücadele etmekteydi. Basçı olan Vicky sessizce Natasha'ya bir şeyler anlatmaktaydı. Irene de ona etleri pişirmesinde yardım ediyordu. Aile filmi saçmalıklarında geçen klişede gibiydiler; iki farklı arkadaş grubu sonunda bir araya gelmişti ve her şey mutlu sona bağlanmıştı. Peki film ne zaman bitecekti?

En azından şimdi değil.

Cookie'nin telefonu çaldı ve genç kız müsaade isteyerek içeri geçti. Birkaç saniye sonra balkona geri geldiğinde eskisi kadar mutlu görünmüyordu, yüzünde tedbirli bir ifade vardı. Irene'e döndü. "Harry seninle konuşmak istiyor."

Irene ona bakmıyordu bile. "O zaman neden direkt beni aramıyor?"

"Sana acilen söylemesi gereken bir şey varmış ama şarjı bitmiş ve benim numaramı hatırlıyormuş, o yüzden..." Omuz silkti ve telefonunu arkadaşına uzattı. Konuşmaların gürültüsü giderek azalmaya başlıyordu, herkesin ilgisi onlara doğru çekiliyordu. Steve de meraklanmıştı, Harry kimdi?

Genç kız bu sefer kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşına döndü. "Ne olmuş?"

"Niall ile ilgili... Bir şeyler-"

Cookie daha lafını bitiremeden Irene telefonu arkadaşından almıştı ve koşar adımlarla boş odalardan birine doğru yol alıyordu. Steve onun hiçbir zaman bu kadar atik davrandığını görmemişti. Lanet olası, Irene'in bu kadar hızlı olabileceğinden bile haberi yoktu. Yaydan çıkmış bir ok gibiydi, Steve barbekünün başından ayrılmamaya ve Irene'in peşine takılmamaya çalıştı. 

Cookie içini çekti ve kemik çerçeveli gözlüğünü düzeltti, sessizce Thor'un yanına oturdu. Bir şeyler dönüyordu.

"Niall kim?" diye sordu, aldığı cevap ise sessizlikti. Gerginlikle arkasındaki arkadaşlarına döndü. Vicky bardağına bakıyordu, Angie parmaklarıyla oynuyordu ve Cookie de hala bir şeyleri düşünür gibiydi. Hatta küçük Jordan bile daha sakindi. 

En sonunda Rheme konuştu. "Iry'nin eski erkek arkadaşı," dedi güneş gözlüğünü çıkarırken. Yüzünde bıkkınlık dolu bir ifade vardı. Sonra başını büyüleyici Manhattan manzarasına çevirdi, daha fazla konuşmayacaktı. Steve'in boğazındaki yumru ise sonsuza dek orada kalacakmış gibiydi. 

"Peki Harry kim?" diye sordu Tony sessizliği bozmak için. 

Vicky sırıttı. "Cookie'nin sakalı."

Thor kaşlarını çattı ve yanındaki gözlüklü kıza döndü, yüzünü inceliyordu. "Sakal mı?" diye sordu kafası karışmış bir şekilde. Cookie gözlerini devirdi.

"Sahte sevgilisi, demek istedi," diye araya karıştı Angie. Beline kadar gelen saçlarının uçlarını parmakları arasında çeviriyordu. "Cookie ve Harry, ikisi de ancak haşlanmış spagetti kadar düzler ve bunu mümkün olduğunca herkesten saklamaya çalışıyorlar."

Irene geri geldiğinde yüzünde rahatlamış bir ifade vardı, hiçbir şey demeden telefonu Cookie'ye geri verdi ve Steve'in yanına geri döndü. Steve'in ona sormak istediği çok şey vardı ama halletmesi gerektiği sorunlarla meşgul olmalıydı. Önce barbekü, sonra da göğsünde büyüyen tıkanma hissi ve ardından da baş ağrısı. Uzun yıllar boyunca başının ağrıdığını bile hatırlamıyordu, mümkün olduğundan haberi de yoktu gerçi. 

Zaman geçtikçe Steve rahatladığını fark etmedi, aksine, giderek gerginleşmeye başladığını hissediyordu. Irene ona neler olduğunu anlatmıyordu ve o uğursuz telefon görüşmesi hiç yapılmamış gibi davranıyordu, bu hali Steve'i delirtebilirdi bile. Bir şeyler öğrenmeliydi yoksa balkonun orta yerinde çığlık atmaya başlayacaktı. İhtiyacı olan az biraz bilgi kırıntısıydı. 

Bu yüzden, mutfakta Angie ile yalnız kaldığında şansını zorlamaya karar verdi. Genç kız sessizce artan yemekleri saklama kaplarına koyup buzdolabına yerleştiriyordu, yüzünde silik bir tebessüm vardı. Steve kendinden pek de emin olamayarak tezgaha yaslandı. "Merhaba."

Angie başını kaldırdı ve gülümsemesi genişlerken, "Merhaba," dedi, işini yapmaya geri döndü. 

Doğrudan lafa girmek istiyordu, Steve kelime oyunları yapabilecek biri değildi. "Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Az önce sordun." Steve'e bile bakmıyordu, kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sakinlikle güldü. 

Steve gülümsemesini engelleyemedi. Angie rahatça konuşabileceği birine benziyordu, ihtiyacı olduğunda yardım isteyebileceği birine. Ensesini kaşıdı. "O zaman, birden fazla şey sormak istiyorum diyelim." Angie başını salladı ve buzdolabını kapatarak Steve'e döndü, kollarını birbirine dolamıştı. Yüzünde meraklı bir ifade vardı. 

"Niall kim?" diye sordu yeniden, bu sefer basit bir yanıttan daha fazlasını bekliyordu. 

"Rhemmy zaten onun kim olduğunu söyledi, Steve." Genç kız sabırlı bir ifade takındı. 

"Evet ama... Bu hala kız arkadaşımın neden eski erkek arkadaşının adını duyunca bir anda yüz metre finalisti gibi koştuğunu açıklamıyor. Daha fazlasını bilmem gerek, Angie."

Angie içini çekti ve gözlerini kaçırdı, bir şeyler düşündüğü belliydi ve emin değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. En sonunda, "Sanırım sana olanları ana hatlarıyla anlatabilirim, en azından bazı şeyleri bilmeyi hak ediyorsun," dedi. Steve hızlıca başını salladı, Angie'den hoşlanmaya başlamıştı. İyi arkadaşlar olabilirlerdi.  

"İlk albümümüz  _Queens of Manhattan'ı_  çıkarmamızdan bir yıl sonraydı. İngiliz bir yapımcıyla çalışmaya başlamıştık ve bir süreliğine Birleşik Krallık'a taşınmak zorunda kaldık. Sonra partinin birinde Cookie Harry ile tanıştı, çok iyi arkadaş oldular. İkisi de kendi cinsel kimliklerini saklamaya çalışıyorlardı, bu yüzden sahte sevgili işi ayarlandı. Harry şu boyband'de, One Direction'da şarkı söylüyor, gruptakilerin isimlerini bilmesen bile ünlerini duymuşsundur."

Steve başını salladı, birkaç kere Thor'un One Direction şarkıları dinlediğine şahit olmuştu.

"Evet, eee... Sonrasında Cookie, bizi Harry'nin grubundaki diğer çocuklarla tanıştırdı. Iry ve Niall hemen birbirlerine ısınmışlardı, hepimiz çok şaşkındık. İki hafta sonra bize ilişkileri olduğunu itiraf ettiler." Omuz silkti. "Hepimiz sevindik tabii ki. Iry onu çok seviyordu, albümle işimiz bittiğinde ve buraya dönmemiz gerektiğinde bizimle gelmeyi reddetti ve bir süre Niall ile birlikte, Londra'da yaşadı. O sıralar bizim için biraz zordu, toplanmamız açısından yani." 

İçini çekti ve rafların birinden bardak alarak kendine su doldurdu. Steve'e döndü. "Sen de istiyor musun?" 

"Hayır, teşekkürler."

Angie suyunu içti ama bardağını bırakmadı, elleri arasında çeviriyordu. "İki sene beraber yaşadılar. İlişkilerinin sonlarına doğru bir şey oldu, Iry olayı hala anlatmaz ve... Ayrıldılar, o da buraya geri döndü."

Steve herhangi bir şey söyleyemedi, duyduklarından etkilenmişti. Irene bunu daha önce ona anlatmamıştı, nasıl olurdu da anlatmazdı? Hayatının önemli bir kısmını ondan bunca zaman saklamış mıydı yani? Daha neler saklıyordu peki? Steve bir daha ona güvenebileceğini bilmiyordu. Sevgilisinin karşısına dikilip ona bağırmak istiyordu. Ya da herhangi birine bağırmak. Sadece içindeki negatifliği atsa yeterdi, o zaman daha sağlıklı düşünecekti. 

Angie onun yüzündeki rahatsızlığı anlamış gibiydi. "Bak, Iry her zaman Niall konusunda hassas oldu. Bu konulardan da konuşmayı pek sevmez. Ayrıldıklarında ikisi de hala birbirlerini seviyorlardı, hepimiz biliyorduk. İkisinin de toparlanması uzun zaman aldı, bir süre konuşmadılar bile. Sonra sorunlarını atlattılar ve birbirlerinin hayatlarından çıkmak istemediler. Arkadaş kaldılar, hepsi bu. Iry artık onu yakın arkadaşı gibi görüyor ve bu yüzden Niall ile ilgili olan her şeyde dikkatli davranıyor."

Ellerini ceplerine sokarken duyduklarının altında ezilmemeye çalışıyordu Steve. Başını sallayabildi ancak.

"Senden hoşlanıyor, bunu biliyorsun," diye devam etti Angie. Gülümsedi. "Sen onun hayatına girdiğinden beri Niall aklında daha az yer etmeye başladı. Boş yere evhamlanmana gerek yok, Steve. O çatlağın gözü senden başka kimseyi görmüyor. Bu sadece... Onun olduğu kişi. Iry hayatındaki herkese kendinden daha fazla önem verir."

Steve son kısma katılıyordu, buna birçok kere şahit olmuştu. Günün sonunda Irene'den ona daha fazlasını anlatmasını isteyecekti, içindeki sıkıntıyı atmasının tek yolu buydu.

 

**_Evre 8:_ **

Irene'in kardeşi Ian söz verdiği gibi gelip Jordan'ı kendisi alamamıştı, bu yüzden şoförünü yollamaya karar vermişti. Steve bir kez daha sinirlenmişti; daha kız arkadaşının kardeşiyle bile tanışamamıştı, bu durumda Irene'in hayatında nasıl uzun süreli bir yer edinebilirdi ki? 

Herkes ayrılmıştı ama Steve gitmemişti. Irene onun yanında kalmasına bariz bir şekilde sevinmişti ve Steve genç kızın yüzüne bakıp gülümsemişti. Jordan'ın bıraktığı dağınıklıktan kalanları da topladıkları zaman rastgele bir DVD izlemeye karar verdiler, yorgunlukları yüzünden ancak bunu yapabilmişlerdi. 

Film oynarken Steve yine zehirli düşüncelerinin onu ele geçirmemesi için uğraşıyordu. Aklını kollarındaki narin bedene ve onun sıcaklığına vermeye çalıştı, elinde olmadan kollarını biraz sıkılaştırdı. Sanki yeterince sıkı tutmazsa sevgilisi ellerinden kayıp gidecekti. Irene zayıf değişikliği fark etti ve kaşlarını çatarak Steve'e döndü. "Steve?"

"Evet?" 

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

Steve önce cevap vermedi, ne diyeceğini düşünüyordu. Irene'e söylemeli miydi? Angie'nin ona olanları anlattığını itiraf etmeli miydi? Duyduklarının canını nasıl yaktığını söylerse nasıl bir tepki alacaktı? Belki de bir şeyler uydurup geçiştirmeliydi ve böylece gereksiz karışıklıklardan kaçınırdı. Ama yapamayacaktı, bencil biri olduğunu itiraf ediyordu.

"Harry ile ne konuştun?" diye sordu birden.

Irene pes edermiş gibi nefesini koyuverdi ve başını Steve'in göğsüne yasladı. Artık konuşmaları gerekiyordu ve ciddi olmalılardı, bu yüzden Steve kollarını kendine çekti ve oturduğu yerde döndü, yüzü ve bedeni Irene'e dönüktü. Genç kız şaşırmış görünüyordu, bu hareketi beklemediği belliydi. Sonrasındaysa yüzünü ekşitti.

"Bu konuşmanın gideceği yeri biliyorum ve söylemem gerekirse bundan hiç hoşlanmadım."

"Hoşlanman gerekmiyor ama konuşmamızın mecburi olduğunu sen de biliyorsun," dedi Steve dikkatlice. Uzanıp genç kızın elini tuttu. "Sana daha önce de dedim, bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin."

"Anlatmak istiyorum ama... Biraz korkuyorum çünkü... Çünkü o zaman beni bırakıp gideceksin ve sen gidersen ne yapacağımdan emin değilim... Ben-"

"Seni bırakmayacağım," diye böldü Steve onu, sözlerinde son derece ciddiydi. 

Irene bir şey söylemek istercesine ağzını açtı ama sonra durdu ve başını öne eğdi, düşündüğü zamanlarda olduğu gibi kaşlarını çatmıştı. Rahatsız edici bir sessizlikten sonra Steve'e baktı. "Niall benim eski erkek arkadaşımdı ve biz-"

"O kısmı biliyorum," diye itiraf etti Steve utanarak. Irene tek kaşını kaldırdığında kızardı. "Angie'ye sordum."

Irene içini çekti ve başını iki yana salladı. "O zaman... Neyi bilmek istiyorsun?"

"Harry'nin sana ne anlattığını ve neden Niall'ın adını duyduğunda o kadar aceleci davrandığını," diye açıkladı o da. 

"Harry'nin dediği önemli bir şey değildi, bana Niall'ın birkaç günlüğüne New York'a geleceğini haber vermek istemiş. Aslında Niall sürpriz yapmak istiyormuş ama sürprizlerden nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun... Harry de önceden bilgim olması için aramanın uygun olduğunu düşünmüş, hepsi bu."

"Eski erkek arkadaşlarınla hep bu kadar yakın mısın?" diye sordu Steve, sesindeki irite olmuş tonu gizleyememişti. 

"Sadece Niall," diye itiraf etti sessizce. 

"Pekala." Söyleyebileceği tek şey buydu. 

Gitmesi gerektiğini hissediyordu, birden bire Irene'in yanında durmanın ona iyi gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. Belki de biraz... Ara vermelilerdi? Steve o zaman düşünecek zamanı bulabilirdi. 

"Angie sebebini anlattı mı?" diye sordu Irene. Çenesini savunucu bir tavırla kaldırmıştı. Irene cevabı tabii ki de biliyordu, bunun verdiği ezici üstünlüğü kullanmaya kararlıydı ve Steve farkındaydı. Başını iki yana salladı. "Kimseye anlatmadım zaten."

"Ama sana anlatacağım."

"Bana mecbur olduğunu düşünüp de, istemediğin şeyleri anlatmamak gibi bir seçeneğin var," diye itiraz etti Steve, biraz da duyacaklarından korkuyordu. 

"İlişkimizin iki yıl olmasına az kaldığı zamanlardı," dedi Irene onu duymazdan gelerek. Anlatacaktı, anlatacaktı ve Steve de mecburen dinleyecekti ama Irene'in söyleyeceklerini duymak istediğinden emin değildi. Hazır hissettiği de söylenemezdi.  

"Birbirimizi çok seviyorduk o zamanlar... Her şey çok güzeldi, beraber yaşıyorduk ve mutluyduk, hayattan o zaman sahip olduğumdan daha fazlasını istemiyordum. Sonra bir gün regl takvimimde bir haftalık gecikme oldu ve ben de hemen hayallere kapıldım." Gerginlikle güldü ve alnını ovuşturdu. "Her zaman anne olmanın hayalini kurmuştum, çocukluğumdan beri kendime ait bir ailem olsun istiyordum. O aileyi de Niall ile kurabileceğimi düşünmüştüm."

Bir süre durdu ve bu süre boyunca ikisi de konuşmadı, Steve ağzını açmaya cesaret edemezdi zaten. 

"Sonra," diye devam etti Irene, sesi ağlamaklıydı. "Niall'a söyledim ve doktora gittik v-ve... Bana... Çocuk s-sahibi olamayacağımı söyl-lediler... H-hiçbir zaman..." Hıçkırıklarını saklayabilmek için tekrar durdu ve derin nefesler aldı. Steve olduğu yerde acı çekiyordu, hepsi kendi suçuymuş gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamıyordu.

"Anne o-olamayacaktım..." Fısıltıyla konuşuyordu artık. Durdu yine, burnunu çekti ve elinin tersiyle Steve'in gözünün kaçırdığı bir göz yaşını sildi. "Berbat hissediyordum, zamanla kendi içime kapandım ve tartışmaya başladık..." Başını iki yana salladı. "Niall da benim gibiydi ve ben ona istediğini veremezdim. O yüzden ikimiz de ayrılmanın en iyisi olduğunu düşündük."

Bacaklarını kendisine çekti ve kollarını dizlerinin etrafına sardıktan sonra çenesini dizlerine dayadı. Son derece büyük bir suç işlemiş gibi bakıyordu önündeki kahve masasına. Steve berbattan da öte hissediyordu artık. Aslında kimse herhangi bir şeyden sorumlu değildi. Çocuk sahibi olamaması Irene'in suçu değildi, belki bedeni buna uygun sayılmazdı. Bir aileye sahip olmak istemesi Niall'ın suçu değildi, bu herkesin en doğal hakkıydı ve Irene'i herhangi bir şey için zorlamamıştı bile. Steve? Steve sonuna kadar suçluydu; Irene'in kötü anılarını canlandırmış, kimseye anlatmak istemediği büyük sırrını ona açmasına elinde olmadan zorlamış ve ağlamasına sebep olmuştu. Kendinden tiksiniyordu.

"Eğer sen de... Niall gibiysen... Bir çocuk, aile istiyorsan... Benden umudunu kesmeni istiyorum, bana katlanmana gerek yok." Ayağa kalkıp hızlıca odasına gitti, Steve arkasından bakakalmıştı. 

 

**_Evre 9:_ **

Irene bedenine arkadan dolanan kolları hissettiğinde her zamanki gibi rahat değildi. Huzursuz hissediyordu ve mutsuzdu. Korkuyordu, Steve'in onu terk edebileceği düşüncesi içten kemiren, iğrenç bir şeydi ve şimdiden harekete geçmişti. Yorgundu, geçmişinden taşıdığı ezici gerçek onu bitkin hale düşürmüştü. Ağlaması kısa sürmüştü neyse ki, göz yaşları yastığında ve yüzünde kurumuşlardı bile. 

Steve burnunu boynunun kıvrımına sürttü ve içini çekti. "Kokunu sevdiğimi söylemiş miydim hiç?" diye sordu birden bire. Şaşırsa da, başını iki yana salladı. "Çiçek ve şekerleme gibi kokuyorsun, bana huzur veriyor. Yanımda olduğun her seferde sürekli sana sarılmam bu yüzden." Sesindeki gizli mutluluğu yeterince dikkatli dinlemeseydi anlayamazdı bile.

"Düşünürken yüzünün aldığı şekli izlemeyi de seviyorum," diye devam etti. Irene şaşkındı, ani itiraflar gerçekte uzmanlık alanı sayılmazdı. "Etrafında yaşananların farkında olmuyorsun bile, çok fazla odaklanıyorsun. Böylece seni uzunca izleyebiliyorum." Kısaca güldü. 

"Ama seni asla... Bana bir çocuk verebilme ihtimalin için sevmedim," dedi en sonunda. "Seni seviyorum, çünkü beni mutlu ediyorsun. Daha fazla sebebe ihtiyacın var mı?"

Irene'in nefesi hızlandı ve yavaşça Steve'e doğru döndü. "Sen biraz önce... Ne?"

Steve doğrudan gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, genç kızın bakışlarını ondan kaçırması mümkün değildi. Gülümsedi. "Ne dediğimi duydun. Seni seviyorum, Irene."

Genç kız yeniden ağlayabilirdi, bu kadar duygu yüklenmesi onun için çok fazlaydı. Genişçe gülümsedi ve sağ elini Steve'in boynuna yerleştirerek onu kendine çekti, uzun uzun öptü. Sanki daha önce fark etmediği bir duygunun özlemini gideriyordu. Steve'in de gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu. Geri çekildi ve burnunun ucunu sevgilisininkine değdirdi. "Ben de seni seviyorum," diye mırıldandı. "Çok seviyorum." Sonra yeniden dudaklarını genç adamınkilerle birleştirdi. 

Birbirlerine dokundukları zaman atmosfer çok çabuk değişiyordu, Irene uzun zaman önce bunun farkına varmıştı ama şimdi içinde olduğu durumun hassasiyetine karşın, herhangi bir şeyi önemsemeyecek kadar mutluydu. Steve sonunda onu sevdiğini söylemişti. Şimdilik hiçbir şey canını sıkamazdı. Ve genç kız Steve'i istiyordu. Saç tellerinin ucundan, vücudundaki en küçük hücreye kadar bedeni Steve'e karşı özlem duyuyordu. Eğer Irene bir şeyi isterse de onu mutlaka alırdı. 

Yapabileceğinden emin olmadığı halde, ani bir hareketle Steve'i sırtının üstüne çevirdi ve kucağına çıktı. Geri çekildiğinde, yüzünde zafer dolu bir gülümseme vardı. Steve tek kaşını kaldırdı ve Irene gülmeden edemedi. "Bana kontrol manyağı diyebilirsin," dedi. Eğilip sevgilisini tekrar öperken koyu mavi gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye koyuldu, bu sırada Steve de büyük ellerini bedeninde gezdiriyordu. Sonunda tüm düğmeleri çözmeyi başardığında Steve doğruldu ve gömleğini kendi omuzlarından sıyırıp bir kenara fırlattı, bu süre içinde Irene'i öpmeyi bırakmamıştı. Büyük eller çabuklukla genç kızın tişörtünün eteklerini kavrayıp üstünden çıkardılar. 

Steve geri çekilip onu süzdü büyük bir dikkatle. Rahatsız edici olduğu söylenemezdi, daha çok her şeyiyle genç kıza ona tapıyormuş hissini veren bir bakıştı ve Irene bedenine sıcaklığın yayılmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Parmak uçları bir tüy hafifliğinde bedeninde dolaştılar, çok geçmeden sutyeninin kopçasına ulaştılar. Steve ona izin istermiş gibi bakıyordu, başını sallamasının ardından siyah sutyeninin omuzlarından kaydığını gördü. Sadece bir anlığına tedirgin hissetti, Steve için yeterli olmadığını düşündü. Ama sonra hatırladı.

Steve onu sevdiğini söylemişti. 

Göğüs uçlarındaki elektrik misali aniden gelen his onu gerçekliğe sürükledi. Genç adam ıslak dudaklarını Irene'in sağ göğüs ucunun etrafında kapatmıştı ve diğerini de parmak uçları arasında çeviriyor, bazen de çekiştiriyordu. Zevk içinde gözlerini kapattığında inlemesini tutmadı, parmakları her zaman yaptığı gibi Steve'in saçlarına dolanmıştı. Elinde olan bir şey değildi bu; altın gibi parlıyorlar ve naneli bir parfüm kokusu yayıyorlardı etrafına, parmak uçlarında yumuşak hissettirmelerini seviyordu. Ardı arkası kesilmeyen inlemelerinin arasına bazen Steve'in adı da karışıyordu, bir dua gibi dökülüyordu dudaklarından. 

Kendini tutmadı ve kalçalarını Steve'inkilere bastırdı, bacaklarının arasında sevgilisinin sertleşen ereksiyonunu sezebiliyordu. Steve sıcak nefesini şimdi oynadığı sol göğüs ucuna doğru verdiğinde Irene titredi. Birden kendini yatağa bastırılırken buldu, ani değişimle yutkundu ve sinsice gülümseyen Steve'e baktı. "Komik olan nedir, Yüzbaşı?" diye sordu kendini tutamayarak.

Steve'in yüzündeki ifade kaybolmuyordu. "Hiçbir şey. Sadece sana ne yapmak istediğimi düşünüyordum." Irene bir anda kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. Steve göz kırptı ve bileklerini tuttu, başının üstünde birleştirdi. "Sakın kıpırdama." Eğilip son kez kısa bir öpücük bıraktı kızarmış dudaklarına ve ardından alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alıp çekiştirdi, elbette Irene'in üzerinde nasıl etki bıraktığını biliyordu. Genç kız gözlerini yumdu ve nefesinin altından inledi, sabit durmakta zorlanıyordu. 

Steve kıkırdadı, dudakları bu sefer genç kızın boynundaydı. Kimsenin baktığında gözden kaçıramayacağı bir yeri ısırdı ve ardından emmeye başladı, Irene derin nefesler alarak hala sabit durma üstünde uğraşıyordu. Her an kollarını Steve'in geniş omuzlarına sarabilir ve kontrolü devralmaya çalışabilirdi. Boynunda koyu mor bir leke olduğunu biliyordu ve bu gerçek daha net düşünmesine pek de yardımcı olmuyordu. "S-Steve..."

"Bedenini bunlarla kaplamak istiyorum," diye mırıldandı, sanki kendi kendine konuşuyordu. "Başka bir gün..." İçini çekti. Dudaklarıyla bedeninde aşağı doğru acı verecek kadar uzun bir yol çiziyordu şimdi de. Irene yandığını düşünüyordu, sevdiği adama karşı duyduğu arzu ona yandığını hissettiriyordu ve bundan son derece memnundu. Steve çabuklukla Irene'in pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve genç kızın bacaklarından yavaş yavaş aşağı indirip çıkardı. Irene çığlık atmak istiyordu, Steve'in bu kadar ağırdan alması artık sinir bozucu olmaya başlamıştı. 

Genç adam parmaklarını sevgilisinin iç çamaşırının kenarlarına sardı ve neyse ki bu sefer hızlı bir şekilde -Irene içinden Tanrı'ya şükretti- kalçalarından sıyırdı. Vakit kaybetmeden Irene'in bacaklarını ayırdı ve eğilip dudaklarını genç kızın klitorisine bastırdı. İkisi de inlemelerini tutmuyorlardı. Irene için sabit durma buraya kadardı, kalçalarını Steve'in olduğu yere doğru ittirdi ve tepki olarak Steve'in meşgul ağzından ancak kısa bir mırıltı alabildi. Steve'in dili kaygan ve sıcaktı, Irene'in bedeninde tecrübeyle hareket ediyordu. Genç kız aklını yitirmek üzereydi. 

Karnında biriken sıcaklık ile panikledi ve, "Steve, dur! Tanrım, bekle bir saniye..." dedi hızlıca.

Steve başını kaldırdı, kafası karışmış görünüyordu belli ki. Dudakları şişmiş ve kızarmıştı, etrafı ıslanmıştı. Saçları dağınıktı ve bebek mavisi gözleri parlıyordu. Çok şirin görünüyordu. "Sorun ne?"

"B-ben... Eğer böyle devam edersen çok dayanabileceğimi sanmıyorum..." Utanarak gözlerini tavana diktiğinde Steve'in gülmesini duydu ve yeniden ona döndü. Steve şimdi dizleri üstünde doğrulmuştu ve gözlerinde ihtiyaçla bedenini süzüyordu, Irene ürpermeden duramadı. Bakışlarını üzerinden ayırmayarak, kemerini çözdü ve sonrasında pantolonuyla birlikte iç çamaşırını tek seferde indirdi.

"Ah, hadi ama! Onu ben yapmak istiyordum!" diye itiraz etti Irene.

Steve kahkaha atarken, bir yandan pantolonunu çıkarıyordu. "Bir sonraki sefere," dedi. Emekleyerek genç kızın yanına ulaştı, yüzünde sevgi dolu bir gülümseme vardı. Elinin tersiyle Irene'in yüzünü okşadı ve sonra dudaklarını alnına bastırdı. "Seni seviyorum."

"Ben de seni."

Bir eliyle aletini tuttu ve vakit kaybetmeden ağır ağır genç kızın içine girdi, ikisi de inlerken Steve ani hareketler yapmamaya dikkat ediyordu. Irene'in dudaklarını aralıkken yakalayıp genç kızı öptü, kaygan dilini çoktan içeri sokmuştu bile. Her şeyiyle edepsiz bir öpüşmeydi ve Irene nefes nefese kalmıştı, Steve'in böyle şeyler yapabildiğinden haberi bile yoktu. Hissettiği bu doluluk onu bulutların üstüne çıkarmıştı, bunca zaman hareket ettirmediği kolları Steve'in boynuna dolandılar ve ikisi de kendi ritmlerinde hareket ederken Irene bacaklarını da genç adamın beline dolamıştı. Koalanın kendi ağacına tutunmasına benziyordu. 

"Daha... Hızlı," diyebildi zorlukla. 

Steve giderek hızını artırırken Irene inlemelerini durduramıyordu, zaman geçtikçe sesi yükseliyordu da. Ona göre Steve daha sessizdi, iç geçiriyor ve arada sırada homurdanıyordu. Irene'in kulağına tatlı sözler fısıldıyordu, bazen burnunu kıvırcıklara daldırıyor ve özlemle kokusunu içine çekiyordu. Her şey çok fazla geliyordu Irene için.

"B-ben... Ah! Steve! Sanırım geliyorum... Siktir!" Kapalı gözleri aniden açıldı ve Steve hala içinde ileri geri hareket ederken sevgilisinin adını haykırarak boşaldı. Birkaç saniye sonra da Steve'in orgazmı onunkini takip etti. 

Nefesini düzene koymaya çalışırken gözlerini kapattı ve kendi kendine gülümsedi. Ne kadar yorgun olduğu ve bedeninin acıması şu anlık pek önemli değildi. Önemli olan fiziksel sonuçların ötesiydi. Steve terden alnına yapışmış kıvırcıklarını alnından çekti ve yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başladı; göz kapaklarını, alnını, burnunun ucunu, elmacık kemiklerini, dudaklarının kenarını... Irene ise bütün bu süre içinde sadece kıkırdayabilmişti. 

Steve yavaşça içinden çıktı ve bu Irene'i gerçekliğe döndürdü. Sorun ise gerçekliğe dönmek istememesiydi, sonsuza dek Steve ile yatağında kalmak ve ona dokunmaya devam etmek istiyordu. Steve yataktan kalktığında panikleyip doğruldu ama başı döndü ve yeniden yatağa düştü. Genç adam endişeyle yüzüne baktı. "İyi misin?"

Irene başını salladı. "Evet. Sadece biraz yorgunum..." Kızardığını hissetti ve yüzünü kollarının ardına saklamaya çalıştı. Steve kıkırdarken Irene'in kollarını yüzünden çekti. 

"Utanmanı gerektirecek bir şey görmüyorum," dedi sesinde neşeyle. "Banyoya gidiyorum, birazdan gelirim." Eğilip Irene'i çenesinden öptü ve banyoya gitti. Döndüğünde ıslak bir bez vardı elinde. "Vestiyer odasında geçirdiğimiz zamanı hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu gözlerinde ışıltıyla. Irene başını salladı, sorunun nereye varacağını anlayamamıştı. "Şey, o zaman benimle ilgilenmiştin ve... Bunu daha önce kimse yapmamıştı. Bu sefer ben seninle ilgilenmek istiyorum, izin verirsen elbette."

Aylar geçmesine rağmen hala bunu hatırlamasının ona ne hissettirdiğinden emin değildi genç kız. Sadece büyük oranda mutluydu ama geri kalan duyguları için kesin olarak konuşamıyordu. Ağlamamak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını salladı. Steve genişçe gülümsedi, elinden geldiğince nazik hareketlerle Irene'in vücudunun meni ile kirlenmiş bölgesini sildi. Yaptığı işten tatmin olduğu zaman bir şey demeden banyoya geri gitti. 

Geldiği zaman, "Neden hala battaniyenin altında değilsin?" diye söylendi kaşlarını çatarak. Irene kahkaha attı, Steve olmadık şeyler için endişelenebiliyordu. Genç adam Irene'in ne kadar sorumsuz olduğuyla ilgili homurdanırken, bir yandan örtüyü üstlerine çekmeye çalışıyordu, görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı. 

O gece Steve, Irene'in boynuna sokularak uyudu, bu bir ilkti. Belki de genç kızın kalbini dinlemeyi seviyordu, kim bilebilirdi ki? Ve Irene de, ince kolları sevgilisini mümkün olduğunca sıkıca sararken kendine bir yemin etti, sahip olduğu bu güzel şeyi bu sefer eline yüzüne bulaştırmayacaktı. 

Zaten... Steve tanıştıkları gece ona bir söz vermişti.

Asla işleri eline yüzüne bulaştırmasına izin vermeyecekti.

Irene de o söze güveniyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> zaman konusunda kafası karışanlar için;
> 
> -steve buzdan çıktığında yıl 2005'ti ve irene 12 yaşındaydı  
> -ca:tfa vizyona girdiğinde yıl 2011'di, irene 18 yaşındaydı  
> -ficte geçen yıl 2018 ve infinity war vizyona girecek, bu sırada irene 25 yaşında
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: lovingfionn


End file.
